Diesel and Marijuana
by AnonymousW
Summary: Darvey AU or How a cheerleader and mysterious guy fell for each other. [Darvey]
1. You Ruined Me

"You lost?"

She heard his voice coming from the lowest level of the bleachers. Her fingers started playing at the hem of her blue and white cheerleading skirt and she managed to swallow before talking.

"No" she answered.

He removed one bud of his earphones from his ear, his eyes inspecting her from the bottom to the top and she suddenly felt a heat rise in her body. He was chewing, and she found herself fixating the way his jaw flexed with every motion. He turned away, looking at the green fields that spread in front of him, leaning up against the railings.

"I was told I should come to you" she said a bit louder, stepping towards him, noticing the dip of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" he asked her with an accentuated indifference. He however glanced her way again.

"Well my friends told me…" she started, tilting her head as a smile spread on her face, the one that shouted 'I want something and I'm getting it'. He didn't move, watching her closely, as she noticed his smooth dark lashed, and how they contrasted from the sharp edges of his jaw. He wore a black t-shirt, the material molded on his body, along with a pair of tight jeans and worn out black converse. His brown hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, like he had just woken up.

"That you could sell us some weed" she finally said.

"How did you find me?" he said, now completely removing his earphones.

"You're always here" she added cheekily.

"How do you know where I always am?" he asked, his eyebrows knotting together. "Keeping tabs on me cheerleader?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"My name is Donna" she said fiercely.

"I know your name" he confirmed. Something about the way he spoke made her tingly.

"Can I have it or not?" she asked, getting impatient.

"How much do you want?" he asked back.

She suddenly felt stupid, nervously brushing her ponytail and flipping it around her shoulder. She wondered then why her boyfriend, Mitchell, isn't doing this for her.

"I have forty bucks" she managed to say.

Harvey gave her a thoughtful look before grabbing his bag, and looking through it. He grabbed a brown paper recipient from the back section, unfolding a clear small bag from it. He came closer to her, handing it over, his hands flickering on the fabric. She noticed the small tattoo on his wrist.

Donna slid her hand into the neckline of her fitted top, and took the two folded twenty dollar bills from her bra strap.

"Thanks" she mumbled uncomfortably, burying the stuff in the bag she wore across her chest. "So, is this how you spend your days?" she asked, "wasting time here instead of coming to class?"

"I guess so" he shrugged. "Although right now it doesn't feel like a waste"

"Yeah, you just made forty dollars from nothing" she commented.

"No, I meant because I saw you here" he said, hooking his fingers around one of the bleachers bars. His shirt rides up the length of his body as he stretched, giving Donna a glimpse of his narrow waist. "Better than class, that's for sure"

She fought the grin spreading on her face. "You never talk to me" she said curiously, pointing to the discrepancy between his words and actions.

"You never talk to ME" he argued back, his eyes challenging.

She held his gaze, extending her hand up to a diagonal bar, now pivoting in front of him.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here" he repeated, moving from bar to bar until there was none standing between them anymore. He rested his head on the bar above his head, waiting for her answer.

"I told you why" she said, obvious tone in her voice.

"Ah right, your jerk friends sent you" he reminded himself, not sounding convinced. "I do come to class, you know" he added.

"Mmm?" she hummed, questioning him.

"To see that collection of skirts of yours" he added, and she suddenly felt her cheeks blushing. She shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You're a jerk" she said, shaking her head.

"Because I think you have great legs? Guilty" he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's all you know about me isn't it?" she wondered curiously.

He nodded, before asking her how much she knew about him.

"I know you drive a motorcycle" she offered, twisting her lips as she thought about more answers.

"Yeah?" he asked, amused.

"Everybody knows that because of its noise" she shrugged it off. "But I've seen you work on it, out on your driveway" she added.

His eyes connected with hers, darkening suddenly, his expression stiff again.

"What were you doing on that side of the town?" he asked curiously.

"When I go run I sometimes take your street before I turn back" she explained. She remembered seeing him once, his t-shirt dirty, the grease on his forearms, his jaw clenched in concentration.

"You shouldn't be there alone" he said in dislike. "Find another street"

"I'll go wherever I want to go thank you very much" she retorted.

"Well sorry you had to look at that piece of shit then" he said, turning past her.

"Your house is fine, you don't need to apologize" she said, following him.

He suddenly stopped, making her nearly collide with his chest. His eyes are dark, angry. "Stop talking to me like you know me. You don't know shit about me" he said harshly.

Donna felt a heat rise in her chest. "Oh first I'm not allowed to go on your street, now I'm not allowed to talk to you?" she shouted, not stepping back. She had never been this close to him, unable to ignore the thrill she felt. He smelled like engine mixed with the herbal sweetness of marijuana, his smell creeping into her skin, as she found herself unable to deny the arousal she felt from his presence.

"Just don't assume we have anything to talk about" he said, his eyes still holding hers.

"Great, we have nothing to talk about then" she agreed. She still didn't move, challenging him to walk away.

Harvey inhales deeply. "Why are you still standing here?" he whispered this time. His eyes went down to her mouth as she lightly tugged on the edge of his t-shirt, capturing his bottom lip in a tender kiss.

He tasted of mint, and she savored the small friction of his slightly unshaved beard. He inhaled with surprised, leaning closer. She lightly dragged her teeth across his bottom lip, releasing it before slowing stepping away from him.

His throat tightened as he swallowed nervously, his eyes trying to understand something in hers. "Why?" he asked her, unable to look away from her pulpy lips. His nose grazed her cheek as he tipped closer.

She passed her lips across his, a small smile edging them upwards before she whispered "I wanted to" into his ear.

A quiet low groan echoed in his throat, one that she almost missed. "You always get what you want don't you?" he asked, and she nodded.

His hand reached for her face, his mouth falling on hers once again. His thumb brushed her skin as her lips parted over his. She kissed him harder, her hands trailing down his middle, clenching on his solid chest.

He lifted his other hand to pin her face to his. She let out a small whimper, as he dragged one hand to the back of her hair, pulling tight at her ponytail. Her tongue dipped past his until it met his. His hand trailed down from her hair, to her neck, resting at her waist. He found a way under her top, and she felt his palm on her stomach.

Donna thought about Mitchell, and how he had never made her feel that way. Every time Harvey exhaled his hot breath on her skin, every time his tongue fought with hers, she felt something between her legs. She could already feel her wetness as she arched her body towards him, her pulse racing everywhere.

She stopped his hand, now pushing her bra up, at the sound of the bell. He paused then, his hands soft against her skin, his breath heaving.

"I – I" she muttered. "Have a boyfriend" she added, reminding herself.

"I hope you're not expecting apologies 'cause I'm not sorry" Harvey exhaled with a soft laugh

Her fist unclenched the fabric of his t-shirt, as she took a step back. She ran a hand over her ponytail, knowing that it would make no distance, before deciding to take off the rubber band altogether.

He looked at her with a satisfied smirk, and she felt the need to slap it off of him. "You kissed me" he pointed out.

"I didn't think it would – never mind I need to go" she repeated.

"Hey wait" Harvey called out, taking a step towards her. He slid his thumb across her cheek, his eyebrows knotting as he examined her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Whatever was painted on your face is all fucked up now" he explained

"Damn it" she cursed, running her fingers on her own face.

She looked up and got caught in his gaze, smug and amused yet somehow adorable. She found herself smile, still able to taste him on her tongue.

"Are you happy?" she teased, "You ruined me"

He laughed naturally, a lopsided grin slanting across his face.

"Not yet, but I plan to" he said, his voice cutting through her before she walked away.

* * *

 _A.N: Hey guys! This is my first AU Darvey fic, so let me know what you think and if you'd want me to continue._

 _Drop a review!_

 _-G_


	2. Worth It

She could still taste him on her lips for days, part of her relieved that she hadn't ran into him since their encounter at the bleachers. Her mind kept drifting back to him, wondering what it was about him that made her so _pulled_ by him.

"I should've told Rachel to come; at least I'd have someone to talk to when you're doing whatever you're doing with that guy" Donna said to her friend Laura as they drove into the night.

"The people there aren't complete retards, you'll be ok" Laura told her as she looked into the rear-side mirror.

They exit the car when they reached their destination, and they could hear the heavy bass of the music making the walls vibrate. As soon as they stepped inside the house, a tall guy with long hair found Laura and they disappeared together, leaving Donna alone. She could barely see anything through the haze of smoke filling the house, somehow finding herself in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful" she heard a voice she didn't recognize as she approached the sink. She ignored it, grabbing a bottle of beer from the ice filled sink. "You, redhead" she heard again.

She turned around, a bottle of beer in hand, spotting the source of the voice. A blond guy wearing a faded rock band t-shirt and worn out jeans was seated on the countertop, shaking the strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Don't I know you?" he asked her, and she took a deep breath, thinking w _hat the hell, let's have some fun; flirting wouldn't kill anyone._

"I don't know, do you?" she asked back with a big grin.

"I don't know, but I know I NEED to know you" he offered, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, groaning inwardly instead.

"And you can do better than that lame beer" he continued when she didn't respond.

"I like lame beer" she told him, leaning against the sink, folding her arms.

"Nah nah" he shrugged it off, "You look like a Jäger girl"

She snorted. "I look nothing like a Jäger girl" she retorted.

"You could be, you have the potential" he said, taking a plastic cup and opening a bottle.

"What an ambition" she mocked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Just do a shot with me" he insisted, losing patience.

"She doesn't want any of your disgusting shots", another male voice cut in through the hazy kitchen. Donna's gaze followed the voice, until her eyes landed on Harvey, his walk easy and disinterested, just like every day, bringing the rim of the beer bottle to his lips.

"Specter you fuck, you're killing my buzz" the other guy complained, lighting a cigarette before hopping off the countertop and walking away.

Donna tried to concentrate on the label of her drink, but instead stared at Harvey's bobbing Adam's apple as he took a long gulp from his beer. Her eyes trail down, assessing the maroon button down shirt, dipping at the neck, showing a cruel hint of minimal chest hair, making her forget how to swallow.

"Hey" Harvey said, nodding at her.

"Hey" she said, after clearing her throat.

"Johnson is a dick" he casually said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"Yeah, no kidding" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah, you're a smart girl" he said softly,

"But I don't need saving though" she told him.

His eyes met hers, dark and heated, as her heart tumbled in her gut. Something about how fierce yet fragile she was that left him craving her touch. He slowly raised his bottle of beer, walking towards her before purposely taking a finishing gulp and leaving the empty bottle on the countertop next to where she stood.

"Enjoy your night, cheerleader" he murmured with a sort of finality, before taking a new bottle of beer and walking away.

There's an annoyance bubbling inside of her, and she wasn't sure if it was caused by his use of that nickname or the fact that he had walked away. She pushed herself away from the sink, walking towards the living room, trying to grasp all that was happening; people smoking weed, some weird documentary playing, music pumping from every wall.

She couldn't deny the pull she felt to follow Harvey, her legs taking there before she could think it through. He walked in the empty hallway, her following him.

"I think by now you know my name" she announced, hoping he'd turn around.

He didn't. "I already told you I know your name". She kept walking towards him, when he added over his shoulder. "I haven't heard you say mine"

Her lips tug upwards in a smile, as she moved closer, slipping right in front of him. She took the time to enjoy his broad shoulders, and the way his shirt molded into the curves of his biceps.

"Do you want to hear me say your name?"She asked in a flirty tone.

His gaze latched onto hers, and she could see the glow in his eyes even in the dark hallway, as he brought his beer to his mouth. He swiped the moisture that lingered on his bottom lips with his tongue, before his eyebrows knotted, his face turning serious.

"I'm not into teases" he whispered.

She laughed emptily, "I don't know what you're saying" she said, her tone still playful.

"Yeah?" he breathed, taking a step forward, closing the space between them. She felt a pulse of desire swell in her core from his mere proximity.

"I don't even know how to be a -" she started saying before she suddenly felt her back press against the wall behind her, her grin fading.

He leaned closer, his breath soft along her cheeks.

"Bullshit" he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. He trapped her bottom lip between his in a slow, burning kiss, as she felt heat across her skin. She leaned into him, wanting more, more of his lips, of his coarse unshaven jaw, but he pulled away, releasing her bottom lip along with a hot exhale. She looked up, seeing his thick eyelashes life as he opened her eyes, feeling charmed by the fact that he had closed his eyes a second longer than her.

"Now you're a tease" she was able to say.

A small smile danced on the corner of his lip, as he looked down along the slope of her shoulder. He lifted the hand holding the beer and lightly touched the rim of the bottle to her upper arm. He slowly trailed it lower. "So you know what being a tease is like" he challenged, the bottle brushing the inner crook of her elbow.

She observed him contemplate the idea of running the bottle on the imaginary line between her breasts, inhaling deeply as he watched her, mesmerized by the path he's making in his mind.

"You shouldn't plan it all that much" she said, a coy smile on her face. "Teasing me with the bottle. Just do it, or don't" she continued, using his same careless attitude.

"How did you –" he asked, his eyes curiously staring into hers.

"I read people" she said and he huffed in disbelief. "And I think you're lying; all guys like teases" she added, resting her head on the wall behind her, before noticing his gaze on her neck.

"Not me" he retorted quickly.

"Let me ask you this; the women who never teased, the women for whom you just flicked your finger and they slept with you, do you think about them?" she asked, watching his jaw clench with a hard swallow.

"I don't have many thoughts" he offered, feeling her gaze narrowing on him.

"I don't believe that" she told him, "that's what you want people to believe".

He stepped away as someone passed by on the way to the bathroom, stepping closely again, his face tilting down until she felt the tip of his nose on the side of her head.

His silence annoyed her.

"You're quiet", she observed, "it's the quiet ones who think the most"

"You don't know me" he mumbled into her hair.

She took a deep breath, her lips touching his ear.

"I want to know you, Harvey Reginald Specter" she whispered, as he felt his throat drying.

"How do you know my middle name?" he asked her, still feeling her hot breath on his ear.

"I told you – I know things" she repeated seductively,

"Been stalking me?" he said half-joking.

She huffed. "So, do you think about them? Those girls who don't tease you"

He raised his hand to the wall beside her head, shaking his head.

"See, you acknowledge the hot thing about a tease" she argued.

"Sure they're hot, but they're not worth it" he said stepping forward, his hips crashing against hers.

"What does that mean, not worth it?" she asked, her gaze meeting his again, as shifted in the space between him and the wall.

"Not worth the chase" he admitted, his beer now at her hips. She could feel the bass of his voice vibrating inside her chest as he spoke; brief, concise.

Her hands went up to his chest, her fingers skating the soft fabric and one index tracing his jawline.

"Well I think you're wrong" she whispered, her fingers fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah? How so?" he asked, his voice raspy, starting a fire inside of her. He dragged his mouth along the curve of her jawline, waiting for her response until his lips found hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, tasting it briefly, before he kissed her, humming a "hmm" into her mouth.

"You could be with any girl at this party, fucking her" she said, and the blood went down his body. "and not having to answer any question" she continued, her hand playing with his messy hair at his neck. "Yet you're here, with _me"_

"Why you got to be such a smart pants Donna?" he said, and she could feel the annoyance in his tone. "I thought cheerleaders are not very smart". He started fulfilling the path he had drawn in his mind, dragging the cold beer along her body from her neck, between her breasts, down to her skirt.

She tried to control herself.

"Calling me by name, jeez you love me" she said, her breath hitched. She noted the small smile on his lips, "but seriously, the cheerleader cliché?" she asked unimpressed.

"Tell me the names of two smart girls beside you in that team" he challenged, the bottle now reaching her inner thigh.

"Shit" she said, at the sensation, and he looked at her with an amused expression. "Ok Rachel and…" she thought, unable to find another one. "Fine, you have a point" she conceded.

"I'm always right" he said, leaving a hot kiss on her neck as she raised her face, giving him access.

"Oh we'll see about that" she challenged, and he raised his face, his eyes meeting hers. "Future tense? Do you care to repeat this?" he asked with an adorable smirk, her hand resting on his chest. "I told you you, don't know me, and I'm always right" he repeated.

"Well we can get to know each other, and then you'll know how much I know you, and how wrong you are about always being right" she said, and he's confused by her sentence for a second.

"Shut up" he said, kissing her with such passion that it terrified her. Her own boyfriend had never kissed her that way. Mitchell. She hadn't thought about him all night, and she couldn't think about him much as she felt Harvey's tongue slip into her mouth, his free hand holding her face, the bottle brushing against her wetness.

"Donna are you here?" they were cut by Laura's voice, as he stepped away quickly from her, breaking the kiss. His index brushed the corner of her mouth, swiping whatever lipstick there.

"See ya around" he said with a slanted smile, his eyes flickering in satisfaction.

He took a sip from the same rim that was sending her to heaven and back.

* * *

 _A.N: Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Didn't get much feedback on the first, but thanks for whoever read/followed/reviewed/favorite this story._

 _Leave your review,_

 _-G_


	3. Flames

"Are you sleeping through your quiz?" she heard Mr. Anderson's voice from the back of the room. "Honestly Specter, I've had enough of you".

Donna's body tensed at the mention of his name; she hadn't seen him since the party and wasn't expecting him to come to class.

"Get up" Mr. Anderson's voice swelled a level.

People started craning their necks, turning around in their desk to see who was causing so much trouble. She fought the temptation to turn and look, but ended up angling her body towards the scene.

Harvey lazily raised his head up from his folded arms on top of his desk, his eyes squinting into the fluorescent light in the room. He exhaled heavily.

The teacher snatched the untouched quiz from under his arms.

"Son, can you tell me why it is so difficult for you to answer ten questions, _easy_ ones, on the constitutional law of the U.S?"

"Why would I waste my time taking a quiz a six year-old could do?" Harvey answered, his voice raspy. Donna observed him stretching, pinching the bridge of his nose while he rubbed his eyes.

"You're wasting my time and everyone else's. Tell you what, why don't you go waste your time with Mrs. Norton", the teacher announced, referring to the vice principal.

Harvey looked back at him without any response, and Donna could see his jaw tighten and relax all the way from her seat.

"I don't tolerate sleeping in my class, Specter, so there's the door" Mr. Anderson dismissed him, making his way back up to the front of the room.

Donna turned around, facing the front of the class, eventually hearing the sound of his converse shoes as Harvey pushed himself up out of his desk, noisily scarping the legs of his chair. He took his leather jacket off the chair, leaving the blank quiz paper on the floor. Donna heard him walk towards her row, her chest tightening when his fingers discreetly grazed her desk, before making his way past her and out the door.

She noticed he had pushed something underneath her notebook – a scrap of paper. She lifted her gaze back to the teacher, taking the paper out. It simply read _band room._

Donna felt her pulse accelerate when she read the words. The heat around her heart flared, and she swallowed the urge to ask to go to the bathroom. She crossed her legs, squeezing her tights as she fidgeted in her seat.

 _ **Teachers, pardon the interruption,**_ a voice emerges from the intercom system. _**Please excuse all varsity cheerleaders to the gym at this time for rally practice. All cheerleaders report to the gym immediately.**_

 _Damn it,_ she thought, sliding her books into her arms. She pushed herself up from her desk, and so did Laura and Rachel, as they made our way out of the room.

"Ugh thank God, I hate that class", Rachel announced. They headed to their lockers, and Donna is barely listening to the conversation around her, her thoughts focused on one thing: Harvey was waiting for her in the band room; the empty band room. Her fingers trembled on the combination knob of her locker, before finally yanking it down.

She thought about how she knew what would happen if she went to that room. At least she thought she did. She hadn't seen him since the hallway incident, every fiber of her buzzing with the memory and possibility of him.

"So is this party at Mitchell happening tonight or what?" Laura asked her, breaking her line of thoughts.

"Uh" her voice broke. She cleared her throat, reaching for her duffle bag. "I don't know. Probably" she half answered, thinking of a way to ditch the practice and get herself to the band room.

She closed her locker, heading towards the gym before she turned at the last minute, absently calling out to her friends that she had to pick up something her mom dropped off in the main office. She didn't look back, making her way to the fine arts hall.

She saw the band room door open, but with no lights coming through the crack. A brief feeling of dread sank through her. _This is one big waste of time. This is idiotic. I'm an idiot,_ she kept repeating to herself. But the craving she had for that boy was steering. She pressed her hand on the door, before hearing a melody.

She saw his silhouette, his form in shadow as he moved his fingers passionately on the black and white piano keys. His back was tense, and she remembered how good it felt to touch the muscles of his biceps, his strong appearance giving her a sense of security. Her eyes began to focus on the darkened room, as she started to make out his features. His eyes that were usually blazed like a flame were now soft, closing occasionally as he seemed to enjoy the music. She could spot his signature moles above his eyebrow, his mouth tightly closed.

She thought about how different that was from the little she knew about him. She saw him stop, as he seemed to sense her presence.

"How was your nap?" she asked, breaking the silence, folding her arms over her chest.

Harvey stood up, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he stepped down towards her. He moved a couple of music stands on his way, taking a pencil off of one of them, sliding it behind his ear.

"Cut short" he answered, glancing up, a hint of a smirk dancing across his lips.

She attempted a steady breath as she felt his gaze on her, trying to diffuse her nerves by looking off to the side. "Anderson is an asshole"

He stepped closer to her, and she felt the temperature climb beneath her cheeks. "You going somewhere" he asked, pointing to the strap of her gym bag resting on her shoulder.

"Well" she said, looking down at her uniform, "There's the rally, I'm sort of in that"

He looked down, angling his face as if to study what she was wearing.

"You want me to stay?" she asked him.

He lifted his eyes up, his gaze meeting hers. He reached out, slipping his fingers beneath the strap of her bag, easing it off her shoulder. He set it on the floor, and glanced back at her.

"You should stay" he whispered, the lines on his forehead creasing as he looked at her from beneath his thick lashes. He turned around, making his way towards the center of the room. She watched him walk back to the wooden piano, lighting up a tiny desk lamp that sat on top of it, replacing the darkness by a warm golden light. He moved around the piano bench, taking a seat, before pressing his hands down on its edge.

"So" she swallowed nervously, not really getting what was going on here. "You play the piano?"

His back was facing her, but she can see him nod. "I've never learned, but I just do. Born a piano genius" he explained. One of her eyebrows arch upward.

"Seriously?"

He breathed a soft laugh. His shoulders straightened, and he turned to glance back at her. _Fuck,_ she thinks, _this face will end me._ A smile slanted across his lips and somehow it unwinded the frazzled knot that had been twisting in her throat.

"Shut up" she exhaled in amusement, dropping her arms as she moved closer to him. He turned back to face the piano as she approached him. "No" he answered, "I'm no piano genius. I have never learned how to play it but I do sometimes"

Donna made her way around the front of the bench, pressing her hands on the wood before lowering herself to sit beside him. "What about you?" he asked, gesturing with one finger to the keys in front of them. "Do you play?"

"No" she said, peering down at her legs, wondering what they were doing. Her gaze was fixed on the way the rough denim of his jeans is barely grazing her thigh as they sat together.

"Can I tell you something?" she found herself wondering, her voice escaping without her permission

"Sure." he said.

"The way you sit" she started saying, as if her brain hadn't caught up to the word. "With one foot sort of propped on the other…"

Harvey glanced down to see what she meant, and instantly adjusted his feet, separating them and planting the soles of his converses on the floor.

"Why are you looking at my feet?" he asked, fighting the most adorable smile, making something spark inside her.

A quiet giggle escaped her chest, and she leaned closer, her shoulder gently nudging his.

"You do that in class too, and it's cute .." she whispered.

"Looking at me in class…" he murmured with a shake of his head. His tone is slightly accusatory, but she could spot a little spark shining in his eyes just before he glanced over at her.

"I like looking at you". Her confession made his gaze fall down, almost as if it had embarrassed him. But she continued anyway. "Sometimes I wonder why..." she started, searching for the words, "what it is I'm doing with you. Why I'm so drawn to you. Nothing about it really makes sense".

He was quiet and she could see the features of his face shift as he concentrated his cheekbones more prominent as his jaw angled in a certain way with his thoughts.

All she could think about at that moment was how much she wanted the heat of his mouth. "Especially how you make me feel" she added in an almost whisper.

"How do I make you feel?"

The mere sound of his voice and the look he gave her were enough to make her struggle to find her voice. "I think I made that kind of obvious at the party last weekend"

Harvey pondered that answer, a haze of confusion darkening his features. "You kind of bailed on me at the party"

"Not exactly" she said, rising up on her feet and turning to face him, propping her rear end against the edge of the piano. "I was just there with a friend and I had to go"

"Ah" he nodded, as she felt his gaze climb her legs.

"Why? Did you miss me or something?"

His eyes finally met hers, and something about how slowly a smile inched across his lips that made her hot, her legs weak. He nodded again. "Yeah"

"Yeah?"

"You were on my mind," he said, "when I went home that night"

"Wow, I made it all the way home with you" she teased with exaggerated surprise, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

She watched him taste his own lips, his smile pulling at the corners there. "Did you have fun? With me?"

One of her eyebrows shot up again. "Fun?" she exhaled in amusement.

He shrugged. "Well what would you call it?"

She scoffed not knowing the answer. Truth be told she didn't even know how he expected her to describe that night without feeling stupid.

"I don't know. I just feel like 'fun' isn't exactly the feeling I had when I left that night"

"Alright" he said, pushing his sleeves up his forearm, as his hands spread. "I'm sorry I had fun with you"

She needed to go, but couldn't will herself to pick up her feet and walk to the door. She was suddenly annoyed by the idea of walking out and him not chasing her. She was the one who followed him there. She folded her arms.

"Look, if you didn't have fun" he started, "I really am sorry. We can just…" he swiped his hand in the air, as if erasing something, not finishing his sentence.

"We can just what?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, dropping her arms, hitting a piano key by mistake.

"Stop" he said glancing up, "if that's what you want"

"Is that what you want? Did you want me to come here so that we could talk about stopping?" she challenged him.

He raised his chin, meeting her gaze, his elbows resting on his thighs. His eyes trailed down the length of her body, as he shook his head in negation.

"So then tell me why you wanted me to come here" she whispered, leaning down making her look at her face.

Harvey got up to his feet, surprising Donna. She inhaled sharply, shifting back upright. His mouth is suddenly on hers like a sizzling iron he uses to brand her. His hands go to her face, then around the back of her head down to her hips.

She instantly ached for him, feeling herself practically buzzing with the need she had for him to touch more of her. His lips fell from hers, but he stepped closer, their foreheads grazing and the tip of his nose skimming her cheek. She felt his mouth at her ear. "I wanted you to come here because I need to finish what we started last time."

She opened her eyes, and all she could see was his neck and the worn out collar of his shirt. She swallowed nervously. "Well, there are no beer bottles here."

She felt him exhale on her skin, before he captured her bottom lip once more. He maneuvered a hand down between them, sliding her inner thigh under her skirt. "Have you thought about it?" He breathed against her as she felt his hand skim the outside of her underwear.

She spoke without a thought. "Yes. Have you?"

"I can't stop thinking about it", he confessed his husky voice making her throw her head back. His mouth landed on her neck, the pinch of his teeth there fluttering through her, throbbing lower. She could feel it everywhere.

"Didn't you tell me last weekend that you don't have a lot of thoughts?" she asked, teasing him.

He chuckled into her neck, sliding his hand against her once more. "Usually I don't, but…" his fingers continued to stroke her outside the thin cotton making her gasp and reach up to grip his biceps. His voice sounded like it was coming from underwater, as she swore she could hear her blood rushing and heart thumping in her ears. "With you it's different. Lately I've had a lot and they're mostly about you" his voice echoed along her skin.

Donna realized then she had never wanted something – _someone_ – so bad. She felt a pure physiological craving, filling her like a fog so she could think about exactly nothing. She just _needed_.

She exhaled against his skin, squeezing her fingertips around the back of his neck and dragging her words across his jaw. "I'm over your teasing Harvey, touch me" she commanded him.

"Shit" he whispered, before she felt his fingertips slip into the fabric of her panties and dip into her. She reached out, slinging her arm around his neck, letting her face fall into his shoulder. She was so turned on, any touch from him about to make her fall apart. His finger sank inside her again, the way he groaned when he felt her making her lose her mind.

He reached down her thigh with his free hand and hitched it up at his hip, her foot finding itself on the piano bench behind him. He held her there, one hand anchoring her to him, the other buried under her skirt. She felt on the edge with every stroke, having to reel herself back from coming right then because she couldn't lose this feeling; the near-orgasm feeling where she's so close and the waves of heat inside of her keep cresting needs to last forever.

A moan escaped her and she latched onto the back of Harvey's neck, pulling herself into him and glancing down between them. He leaned in and kisses her again, crushing her lips with his. His breath is shaky, coming in shallow broken gasps, as his mouth separated from hers, only to slant over it again, tasting her, biting her, consuming her. Donna could never imagine that a boy who was so cool, so indifferent to everything would kiss her like it's his only wish.

His hand slid up the side of her body into her hair, fisting there. She didn't realize when she started doing it, but her hips rocked an easy steady rhythm against his hand. He met her motions, grabbing her, straightening his arm and _fuck,_ she thinks, _I can't turn back now._

The pulse that she could feel everywhere before was focused where he was stroking her. The friction the heel of his hand created against her clit sent her unraveling. She squeezed the back of his shoulder, biting his lip while trying not to scream. She was gone.

Her fingers felt sore when she finally released the soft material of his shirt. She was almost afraid to lift her head from his shoulder; it would all be too real. Too over.

"Shit" she hissed the word into his shirt before she managed to look up. Her mouth tingled, her bottom lip feeling completely used. "Oh my God, that was probably loud" she said behind the palm of her hand.

He slowly drew his fingers away, out of the edges of her underwear but kept them under her skirt. His hand caressed her curves, squeezing her hip with a strangely affection reassurance. "It's fine, everybody's at the gym anyway."

She gasped with realization, letting her foot drop back to the ground. She could feel her heart pound as she glanced across the room to the door. "Damn, I have to go."

She could hardly move, feeling the fire in her cheeks. Her insides felt like they're melting. "I just uhm…" she said, her legs shaking as she attempted to grab her duffle bag. A loud exhale escaped her, as she felt that her ponytail had made its way over to the side of her head. She straightened out her uniform and scooped up her bag.

She looked back at Harvey, and saw he positioned where she was standing before, propped up against the covered piano keys, his arms folded across his chest while he watched her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm good" she said, the words coming out more like a bird's chirp. She cleared her throat and tried again, this time letting her gaze settle on him. "I'm good" . She hated being such a wreck while he looked so sane and hot.

He took his time, dragging his lips over one another, before nodding. "Good"

"I have to go" she whispered.

"I know" he answered.

"You, um, coming to the rally?"

He exhaled a soft laugh and reached up to scratch the faint stubble along his jaw.

"Nah…I'm probably gonna take off"

"Oh" she said, glancing down, "right yeah. Well I'll see ya" she said, her hand on the door knob when she heard his voice again.

"Hey…" he whispered.

She turned around to see him leaning over to pick up the loose white ribbon that had been pulled from her hair.

"Thanks" she mumbled, taking the ribbon from his fingers. She looked at him, noticing shift his gaze up around her hair. His eyes were kind of glittering with amusement before they connected with hers.

She remembered her hair and how messy it looked. "Just…don't look at me"

"I like looking at you" he confessed.

She stared at him for a moment, at his crinkled brow and moles, chewing on her bottom lip. "What is that? What are you doing?" she murmured, "Why are you being all nice?"

He casually lifted his shoulders in a shrug and slid his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He furrowed his brow as he glanced off to the side. "Nice," he whispered, pulling his head back and nodding as if he's trying out a new word.

A smirk covered her face as she took a step closer to him. "Are we being nice now?"

"Nah…" he laughed softly, peering down. "We probably shouldn't"

"Because I can be nice" she said reaching up and straightening the edge of his collar, folding it down. Her fingertips grazed the back of his head, smoothing some of his hair.

"Ah…" he sort of groaned and smiled at the same time. Donna was so amused by the things that embarrass him. It baffled her how someone too cool for almost anything had now a little pink blooming across the hard angles of his cheeks. "It's probably a bad habit to start" he said.

A giggle fluttered out of her and she idly swept her fingers through his hair once more. "We've got a couple of those already."

He peered at her from underneath his lashes, the glow flickering in his eyes almost hypnotic. He was silently daring her to quit right now, to say it needed to end, to tell him to stay away from her.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, turning and making her way to the door.

He could dare her to end the chase, but she thought about how he had promised to ruin her. And she would willingly walk into that destruction, into that fire that she was just as guilty of starting, because she had never known it could feel that good to go down in flames.

* * *

 _A.N: Thank you for reading this, and to whoever left a review on the previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and let me know what you think as usual :)_

 _Drop a review!_

 _-G_


	4. Game Over

Her lips tingled, feeling burned, stung and used, and she felt like she could never get enough of him. He tasted like sweet mint, and she loved the way it lingered on her tongue, a swirl of chill and heat pulsing through her.

Donna felt the slightest sting around her mouth from the friction of his face as he pulled away. The crisp fall breeze hit her skin, as they stood there under the bleachers of the football field. She managed to take a gulp of fresh air.

"I have a history test next period", she murmured against his irresistible mouth. She felt the need to say it out loud before getting lost in him forever.

Harvey nipped her lips with another kiss. "Fuck the test"

"No", she moaned playfully. "I can't, I have to go to class"

"So you were only here to kill time before your test" he said with an offended tone, his hands ducking beneath her sweater, squeezing her waist and drawing her closer. "I see" he added.

She giggled, twisting herself away from him. "Oh my god, you have cold hands" she reached to her sides, gripping his hands with her own.

"Do I?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's okay, though"

"See," he started, "this is why we need to go get in your car". He tightened his grip around her lips, as she fell against him once more.

Her fingers find the front of his hooded sweatshirt, pinching the zipper at the center of his chest. "You're just full of ideas, aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"When it comes to you? Yes" he answered, tilting his face to the left.

She smiled at him, tugging him closer, easing the zipper up and back down. "When did you get so cute?"

"Stop", he whispered, his lashes lowering as he gazed down at her.

"What do you want to do with me in the car?" she questioned curiously.

"A few things that aren't at all cute" he answered, his voice husky.

She faked shock, teasing him with a heated glare. "Reginald."

"Find a place or two to warm up my hands…" he continued, suggestively.

She jerked the zipper all the way up. "Oh my god" she murmured against his mouth.

He chuckled in surprise, coughing as the fabric closed around his neck. He reached up to loosen the zipper. "I'd warm my hands up in my pockets, jeez. What'd you think?"

"No you wouldn't" she stated matter-of-factly across his lips.

"No I wouldn't" he confirmed, giving her another short kiss.

"Well we should go…" she said, her lips trailing a path across his neck to his ear. "get warm in my car later…like tonight" she suggested.

"Yeah?"

"mhmm. And maybe go get something to eat" she added.

"Ohh" he nodded with realization, as he licked his lips. "Is that what you want? I should've known you were after one specific thing"

"I have a one-track mind and it leads to pizza" she said, a grin stretching her cheeks, as she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"Is that all you can think about?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

She giggled, her hips pressed against the front of his jeans, as he tugged her closer. "Come on" she said, "tonight? Wanna go fool around in my car and then get some pizza?"

"That sounds terrible" he muttered, diving for her neck.

"Please?" she laughed, teetering off her balance as he leaned against her. "Do I have to beg you to take me out?"

He steadied her, a smirk slanting across his lips. "Nah…I'm game. Let's do it"

"Alright, where should we go? Should I pick you up?" she asked.

His brow furrowed at her suggestion. "No. No, let's uh…" he said, and she didn't miss the way he let her go, scratching the back of his head and inching a step back while thinking. "Why don't we just meet over at Speedy Romeo, get something to eat there?"

"Alright" she said, her gaze falling as she assessed the shift in his body language. She quickly dismissed it. "You sure?"

"Yeah" he said, making his way back to her, as if trying to pick up where he left off a minute ago, his arms snaking around her once more. "Yes. Yeah. How's like…eight?"

A smile surfaced on her lips. "Okay. I like that plan", she slid her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck. She reached for the soft hood at the back of his sweatshirt, pulling it gently over his head. "I really do have a test though".

He peered out at her, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "I know"

She held onto the edge of the hood and leaned in to kiss him. She felt like the fabric provided their own little shelter, as if hidden away from everything. The cruel reminder of her test pinged cross the campus, as she heard the bell from the building up the hill. She eased away, letting go and brushing her lips. "Then I'll see you tonight"

He dropped his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, looking back at her with the hood still on his head. She hated how adorable he looked. "See ya" he said.

She took a few steps back before quickly heading up the grassy hill.

* * *

A ring of water pooled around the glass of iced tea that sat in front of her, as she swirled her straw around the amber liquid. She sighed, scooting back in her booth seat, peering around the restaurant and hoping nobody would see her sitting alone. She should have waited in the car. She would've checked her phone, but she and Harvey hadn't exchanged numbers, a notion that she had just realized at that moment.

 _That was stupid of me,_ she thought, _messing up what we had by trying to complicate things, attempting to change our existing pattern._

She noticed that how excited she was just to sit with him and talk; she hadn't even changed her outfit a hundred times or spent any time on make-up. She felt stupid for thinking that guy was just as interested. Of course he wasn't going to make an effort to come to her. He was only interested when she tracked him down and let him have her, but that was it. She cursed under her breath, she said she wouldn't put herself in that position, and there she was. As the hour crept past eight thirty, she ran out of excuses; she assumed him not to be the most punctual person in general, so she forgave the first twenty minutes. But every minute brought along more doubts that she wasn't even a challenge to him. She was done.

She left a five dollar bill on the table, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth. As soon as she stepped into the parking lot, her gaze swept across the cars one more time, in search for his motorcycle. There was no sign.

Donna sat down into the driver's seat of her car, staring at her steering wheel for a moment. No, she didn't get stood up. She decided then she won't be one of those girls that just let him do whatever he wanted. She stared into the rearview mirror for a second, before turning her key in the ignition.

She didn't know his number, but she knew where he lived.

* * *

Her tires roll to a stop on Hudson Avenue, and Donna glances out the window at Harvey's house. She shifted her car into park and pressed her lips together in an attempt to gauge what's inside. The lights were on, his motorcycle parked on the driveway.

She glanced around the darkened neighborhood before pushing open her door and climbing out. She felt the evening fall chill blow through her hair as she made her way up the path to his little house. She kept pushing away the voice telling her to turn around. She shouldn't be here; she knew it, feeling borderline crazy for showing up at a guy's house like this.

She took a moment before knocking to listen outside the door. She wondered if his parents were home, only hearing noises from a TV and a couple sets of footsteps. Her knuckles landed a few times on his front door, before she folded her arms across her chest, waiting, rocking back and forth on her feet.

The knob turned and the door creaked open slowly. Donna peered inside, not seeing anyone looking back at her, until the door eventually swung back, and her gaze lowered. She was greeted by a tiny blonde-haired girl.

"It's a girl!" she yelled!

"Em, I said don't answer the door!" Harvey's voice floated from somewhere inside, before he hurried to her side and scooped her up.

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but the words were caught as she witnessed the last thing she probably expected to see; Harvey standing in his entryway, dressed only in a pair of worn jeans, his chest and feet bare, with a little girl thrown over his shoulder.

"It's a girl, it's a girl!" she cackled, kicking her feet left and right.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked Donna.

"I…"

"Harvey! The bubbles are spilling!" another voice shouted from further back in the house. "The bubbles are spilling". The voice belonged to a little boy who came barreling around the corner, wearing what appeared to be Harvey's motorcycle helmet. "AHHHHH"

"Alright!" Harvey called, turning back into the house. "Don't touch it, Marcus". He set the little girl down and looked at Donna quickly. "Uh, just…come in"

"Uhm" she hesitated, wondering who those kids were. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Do you need some help?"

She followed the noise through the house where she could hear the girl's laughter, until she reached the kitchen. She found Harvey there, pulling a pot that's boiling over with macaroni off the stove. She was at a loss for words, the scene in front of her close to one out of a sitcom.

"Is it ready?" the little boy wondered hopefully. "Mac and Cheese! Mac and Cheese!" he chanted.

"Harvey, that girl is here" the girl says before running over to Donna. "What's your name?"

"I'm, uh…" she laughed softly and bent down to meet her eye level. "I'm Donna."

"I'm Emma."

"Hi Emma" Donna offered her a smile.

"There are my boots!" she declared, kicking one of her feet in the air to show her.

"I love them!" Donna said enthusiastically, not missing the way Harvey glanced at her.

"Marcus, the mac and cheese might be hopeless tonight" Harvey lamented as he wiped down the counter.

Donna walked over to him and peered inside the pot, where the boiling water had settled. "No, you can save it" she told him, "It's good. Here." she turned and grabbed the silver strainer that hung on their kitchen wall and set it in the sink. She lifted up the pot and dumped the contents until the water drained and the macaroni noodles were left in the colander. She glanced inside the pot to see a few burnt noodles stuck inside. "Just a few that didn't make it, but whatever. There's plenty here."

"Okay. Good" Harvey nodded at the sink, looking up to meet her eyes, seeming to finally acknowledge that she was standing in his kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi," she breathed.

"You're under arrest!" the boy shouted. He leaped until he landed right behind them, the helmet still on his head. He flipped open the visor and peered up at Josh. "For burning dinner"

Harvey reached out and smacked the visor back down. "Take off my helmet, I already asked you three times."

"AHHHH!" he shouted and ran out of the kitchen, a fit of giggles escaping his mouth.

Donna exhaled a quiet laugh and glanced over at Harvey once more. "Brother and sister?"

"Marcus yeah. Emma is his 'girlfriend'. She's our neighbor, she sleeps over sometimes. Look, I know I was supposed to meet you" he trailed off. He returned to the sink, reaching for the strainer and shaking the contents into an oversized bowl.

"No, its…obviously you've got a lot going on over here."

"Harvey pleeee-eaaase!" Emma groaned up at them. "I'm hungry."

Donna bumped her shoulder against Harvey's. "Hey, let me help."

Harvey pointed to the fridge. "The uh…butter. And milk."

Donna opened the fridge and noticed that there's hardly anything else decent inside. She let her gaze fall down the sparse shelves before gently closing the door and returning to the counter with the two required ingredients.

Donna and Harvey worked together to get the mac and cheese mixed and spooned into a couple of bowls before passing them to Marcus and Emma.

They take them with pounding feet, running noisily into the living room. Soon, the music from some sort of superhero cartoon blared to life in the distance, blending with their giggles.

"So…" she leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Harvey drop the pot with the burnt noodle into the sink. "They're up kinda late, aren't they?"

His eyes cut over to her, something dark sweeping over his features. "They're fine."

"No, I don't…" she swallowed nervously, glancing down at the kitchen floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"They were headed to bed earlier and Marcus was hungry and it just…sort of went from there," he explained.

She nodded and offered him a smile. "You on dinner and bedtime duty tonight?"

Harvey screwed the cap back on the milk and put it back with the butter in the refrigerator. Donna couldn't help but notice the way the taut muscle in the back flexed as he reached inside. "Looks that way," he sighed.

"Where are your parents?"

The fridge door closed, as Harvey moved to the sink, dumping in a few more dishes before flipping on the water. "Out."

Donna nodded once more, uncomfortable glancing around his kitchen. The small table in the corner was covered with stacks of unopened mail, an ashtray and a couple empty beer cans alongside a well-worn doll and some sort of attempt at a rocket made out of Popsicle sticks. She cleared her throat, dragging her gaze back to Harvey. "Well, hey I'm sorry I just showed up here. I know I wasn't exactly invited."

"No you weren't."

Donna felt the sting of his words, the bite of his tone in the base of her throat. She fidgeted with her hair and took a step back. "I'll go then" she murmured.

Harvey let her words linger awkwardly in the air, his gaze fixed on scrubbing a dish. Donna started feeling the tears heat the corner of her eyes, swallowing hard and turning out of the kitchen.

"Donna" he shuts off the running water, making her stop, hanging back in the doorway between the kitchen and hallway. "I'm sorry, alright?" she heard him say.

She glanced slowly over her shoulder, finding him standing at the counter, his back to her, pressing his hands on the rim of the sink.

"Don't. I barged into your house," she managed to say, her voice cracking a little.

"No, I'm sorry I told you I'd meet you with you tonight when I knew I couldn't" he said, turning around propping his backside on the edge of the counter, folding his arms across his chest.

She shrugged, having a hard time letting her gaze settle on him. The way his waist narrowed to the jeans that sat low on his hips was distracting. She glanced up, noticing his broad shoulder, unsure where to look. "You could have just said so," she told him. "I'm sorry I came over here. I…" she realized how stupid she sounded. "I thought you just forgot about me, or stood me up on purpose just to…I don't know, mess with me. I was all ready to come here and yell at you" she explained.

A small smile surfaced on his face and he exhaled a soft laugh. "You can yell at me. I probably deserve it."

Donna's stomach sank a little at his smile. "No," she sighed. "Hey, you want some help with those dishes?"

"No, I uh.." he reached for a dish towel and quickly dried his hands. "I should really get them in bed. I'll get to the dishes later."

"Okay."

"But hey. Um…"he stepped closer to her, pressing his lips together as he slid his hand into his pockets. That motion caused his shoulders to rise, the defined curve of his triceps arching and flexing, drawing her gaze down to the length of his arm. "Stay. They'll be down for the night pretty soon. And…we can hang out if you want."

Donna looked at him with a narrowed glare, and a tilt of her head. "You sure?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Okay." She watched as he exited the kitchen, making an announcement in the living room that whatever movie they're watching is going off. He was met with groans and attempts at convincing him otherwise. Donna smiled at herself and turned back towards the sink, thinking she might as well help since she had time to kill while Harvey gathered the kids for bed. She reached out for the sponge inside the sink, flipping on the water and scrubbing.

She wondered what was going on in that back bedroom, wishing she could see Harvey tucking the kids into bed. She imagined him reading them a story, or better yet, making on up on the spot. The thought alone made her laugh but also brought warmth to her heart. _Damn,_ she thought, _he wasn't supposed to be this cute._

Donna was finishing the last few glasses when Harvey joined her in the kitchen. To her slight disappointment, he had put on a faded t-shirt, but there was no denying he still looked sexy as hell.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

She looked up at him while rinsing. "What? The dishes?"

"Yeah. Don't."

Donna laughed softly and glanced back down at the sink. "I don't mind."

"I don't…care if you mind. I don't want you in my kitchen doing my dishes."

The way he said it halted her movements, and she lifted her gaze to him once more. "Okay. I .." she furrowed her brow, confusion on her face.

"I mean…" he cuts in, passing his fingers back through his hair and pausing to scratch the back of his head. "What are you doing here? Why are you…" he swallowed hard and nervously rubbed his fingers on his chin. "It's not like you're my girlfriend."

"Whoa." her eyes widened, immediately turning off the faucet, snatching a dish towel off the counter. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm washing your dishes because I'm trying to be your girlfriend?"

"I just…don't need you to do that, that's all."

"Harvey, you wanted me to stay and hang out with you" she said, trying her best to keep her voice low. "I was just making myself useful and being a decent person. Not your girlfriend, okay? But yeah, thanks for making it clear what I'm not"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well. It's pretty obvious that me being here bothers you" she tossed the dish towel back on the counter. "I'm going. Sorry I ever tried to come find you" she said, letting the words hang there, brushing past him as she left the kitchen.

She stopped halfway to the front door, turning back in the hallway to find Harvey just standing there at the threshold. "And I know you're not going to bother saying anything. Whatever," she continued, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She made her way back a few steps closer to him. "But I understand what I am and what I'm not to you. I'm not stupid."

"I never said…"

"And I liked you, alright? And I guess I…ruined the game, or whatever the hell we were doing, by admitting this. But I did. You're…" she swallowed nervously, lifting her gaze to him, inspecting his rigid features that softened across his nose and dark lashes. Donna decided to keep talking, thinking that it might be the last time she does. "You're… a think and you're funny when you want to be. And you're interesting, and…" she lifted her arm and gestured to the other end of the house, before letting her hand drop, smacking her thigh. "And I didn't know you took care of your little brother, and…" she pushed her hair back of her face. She felt like she was about to cry. "Fuck," she whispered, glancing away at his front door. "So I'm sorry. But nothing more can happen between us. You and me, and whatever we were doing? It's done."

The angle of his jaw flared as he looked back at her for a silent moment. "Fine." his voice barely edged out of him.

She pressed her lips together and managed a few steps backward. "Fine." she echoed him in a whisper reaching in her back pocket for her keys. She turned for the door, making her way out, closing her behind her.

She slammed herself inside her car, turning the key in the ignition, the gripping the steering wheel and pausing for a calming breath. The hope that still pounded insider her chest, even though she constantly battled it back, tugged at her that Harvey would come out that door and stop her from leaving.

But he didn't. She shifted her car into gear, easing her foot on the gas pedal, and driving away, clenching her teeth so hard. She'd be damned if she were to cry over a boy who'd let her walk away like that.

* * *

 _A.N: Thanks you for the reviews on the previous chapters and for reading this. Loved reading your opinion and would love to know your thoughts about this chapter._

 _Leave a review!_

 _-G_


	5. French Project

Donna noticed that nothing tuned her focus quite like rejection. She had beaten her best average mile time without even feeling it. It was the only thing that cleared her head. And it wasn't even Harvey who was lingering there. When she stormed out of his house the week before, she didn't think she'd ever feel so unwanted…until the weekend.

She had been so determined to forget about Harvey, to move on, to prove to herself his world is not where she belonged. She belonged with Mitchell, her crowd, Laura's party. Her parents away on a cruise, the vodka ice cold, Donna wanted to remember who she was by forgetting everything. She downed shot after shot, wearing ridiculously impractical lingerie under her skirt. By the end of the night, she wanted Mitchell to be all she felt.

Things were getting a little blurry, but Donna was pretty sure Laura had similar intentions, because she kept showing up at Mitchell's side, offering to mix his drinks, bringing out her dad's cigars. By the time Donna got Mitchell back in an empty spare room, he all but passed out, face-first on top of the covers, breath reeking of booze and tobacco. She was glad she was wasted, or she would have gotten into her car and helplessly made her way over to Harvey's one more time.

But she knew better, and just walked out of Laura's house and walked home. The cold bruised her bare legs, but she was fueled by the alcohol burn. She snuck in through the side door, crawling into her bed upstairs, resigned to figuring it all out in the morning.

The memories still stung on Monday, as she kept her head down for the majority of the day. After school, Donna channeled herself into the cheerleading practice, where she thinks of nothing but her routines.

"Do you see Harvey Specter just standing over there?" Laura calls over to her while they're both in the air, side-by-side in a heel stretch stunt.

Donna tightened her grip on the outside of her foot, concentrating on her balancing leg.

"What?" she furrowed her brow, taking a minute to realize Laura was talking to her. Her gaze cut over the edge of the field, beyond the fence, landing on a shiny blue motorcycle parked near one entrance.

"He's being such a creeper, oh my god," Laura murmured with a giggle.

Donna focused and saw him leaning up against the bike, flannel shirt on, faded worn out denim jeans and careless brown hair.

"One, two!" she heard chanting below her before she could center herself, feeling her leg wobble. She mumbled a panicked _Shit_ , as her standing leg gave him and she fell off into the base of three girls below her.

They did their best to catch her, but she tumbled back onto the field on her ass. "Sorry. I'm sorry!" she called out.

"One more time!" the coach shouted.

With a huff she got to her feet and positioned herself to fly once again.

"Was that distracting?" Laura asked, flashing a grin her way while she propped her foot on Rachel and Anna's hands.

"Laura! What's the problem?" Coach called out. "Do you need to take a lap and talk things out with yourself?"

"No ma'am" Laura stiffened and stopped talking.

Donna exhaled hard, determined to get back to her focus, but he was there at the edge of her sight. Maybe she needed to take a damn lap. She tried not to look again. Black sunglasses perched on his fucking face. _Who the hell is he kidding?_ she channeled her anger into concentration, staring straight ahead and commanding herself to balance, as she was boosted up once more. She caught her foot and stretched her leg over her head. She held it, feeling the tension in her standing leg, exhaling and relaxing her shoulders.

After a couple beats, she dipped down before being thrown into a cradle dismount, just like she had done a thousand times. She actually landed the right way this time. Practice eventually ended, and Donna headed to her duffle bag. She threw on a pullover, reaching for her water bottle. Distracting herself with a long gulp, she tailed a couple of the girls off the field. It was cold, and all she was wearing with the pullover were a pair of short blue cheer shorts. She attempted to walk fast to her car, but was compelled by this thud in her chest when she heard his voice.

"Donna."

She kept walking, her gaze fixed straight ahead.

"Donna." This time, he pushed himself off his perch and followed her. "Hey."

Laura and Rachel turned to glance over their shoulders at her. She cleared her throat and decided that if she were to tell him to fuck off, it would draw more attention. "Hey," she managed to say, as she kept walking.

Harvey got himself a few steps ahead of her and turned around until he was walking backwards in an attempt to get me to look at him. "Hey, will you talk to me?"

She glanced up at Laura who has now turned to look at her from behind him, making a face. She dismissed it with a shake of head. "Um, I've got to go."

"Donna, please." his hand landed gently on her waist and he stopped walking, halting her momentum, and she nearly crashed into him.

"Harvey," she whispered. She swallowed hard, thankful that he was wearing sunglasses because she couldn't handle his face. His gaze fell away as she tried to find something else to look at.

"Just, please…"

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

He pressed his lips together and took a moment to look at her, as she heard a shaky exhale escape him. "Can we go somewhere?"

"No."

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry." His hand is still on her waist, and she felt herself leaning further into him.

He had this gravity about him, this pull that she craved, and she hated it. She exhaled heavily and took a step back. "Okay, you've said it," she said, "We don't have any reason to talk. I'm gonna go."

"I'm sorry for…acting like a dick when you were at my house the other day."

A flash of panic rose up inside her and she quickly glanced around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching them.

"I'm not…" he started and then reached up to pull off his sunglasses before rubbing a hand over his face. He let out a muffled groan, apparently in frustration, and looked back over his shoulder before returning his gaze to her. It suddenly became a hundred times harder to deny him anything. "I'm not used to…to girls like you.."

"Girls like me?" she mumbled softly.

"Yeah."

She exhaled a soft laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well. Don't worry about getting used to a girl like me." she managed another step back and turn towards her car.

"Donna, come on." He hopped another couple steps to catch up with her. "Get on my bike, we'll go hang out," he offered. "I just want to talk to you."

"Ha!" she coughed. She was amused that he would even think that's something she would consider. "I'm not getting on that thing." she searched for the keys in her bag.

"Then meet me somewhere."

"Oh my god!" her eyebrows arched with his insistence, and she was finally able to lock her gaze on his. "I told you this was done. I'm going home."

She watched his jaw ripple as he chewed his piece of gum. She could smell the sweet peppermint from where she stood, and suddenly craved the taste of him. Before she could give it another thought, she grasped her door handle and sunk herself inside her car. She looked up as she turned the key in the ignition, she looked up to see Harvey turn on his heel, push his shades back on his face and run his fingers through his hair, walking towards his motorcycle.

She allowed herself to groan once inside the privacy of her car. When she turned onto the main road, she glanced up into the mirror and noticed the blue bike it its reflection. Sighing again, she reached for the volume knob on her radio and turned it up. The rumble of the motorcycle still trailed her when she turned the corner.

"The fuck…" she whispered, as she looked into her mirror once more. She saw him, leather covered hands gripping the handles, metallic silver helmet. His eyes were covered, but it was him; recognizing him from a distance had become a gut instinct for her.

She lowered her foot on the gas pedal, and passed a few cars. "Fucking psycho ass, are you kidding me?" she murmured aloud as she leaned forward to attempt to weave around traffic. He shadowed her maneuvers, winding up right behind her as she headed over the bridge. Her heart pounded fast, closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the dull noise of his throbbing engine behind her. She didn't miss the way her hips tilted forward in her seat, seeking some sort of pressure between her thighs as she waited for the light to change.

As soon as it does, Donna surged forward to the entrance to her neighborhood, passing the white brick sign and cascading fountain, the golf course, and finally pulling into her driveway. She was shaking. She hurried out of her car as Harvey blew up the path and stopped his bike right beside her.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she shouted over the din of his engine. "You have no right to follow me home! I could call the cops."

Harvey climbed off his motorcycle and reached up for his helmet, unclasping it before he pulled it off his head. "Is that right?" he chuckled, like her rage amused him.

"No! Nuh-uh, you're leaving." she snatched his helmet and reached up in an attempt to jam it back on his head, but he ducked away, hastily grabbing it back from her.

"Will you listen to me?" he commanded, and it was the loudest she had ever heard him.

"Since when do you have anything to say?"

He glared back at her and eventually sniffed a humorless laugh. "Did you seriously just try to shove this back on my head?" A hint of a smirk slanted across his lips.

Donna felt the corner of her mouth twitch as her gaze swings to the helmet in his hand and back up at him. She sighed a deep breath, reaching up to self-consciously smooth her ponytail before she dropped her hands to her hips. "Yes, because your head pisses me off, and you need to go."

"You want to know what I have to say?"

"Not really."

"You think I wanted to hear what you had to say the other night? That you _liked_ me and thought I was interesting and all that bullshit?"

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah."

"God, you're a fucking…" she muttered under her breath, turning her face away in frustration. "Prick."

He made his way closer. "See, that's what I thought."

She turned to face him again. "No, I liked you Harvey. What have I done to make you believe that that's bullshit? You're the one who made it pretty clear that you want nothing to do with me."

Reaching over, he hung his helmet on the handle grip of his bike, stepping closer, sliding a hand through his hair on the way. Her chest seized at the motion, his idle approach making her breath hitch and trap itself in her ribcage. Another step. The sole of his shoes scratched the pavement, and he stopped just as his chest brushed hers. This time, Donna doesn't move backwards. She just gazed up at him, trying to control the rush of her pulse, finding herself aching for him badly.

"That's not true," he whispered. His breath hit her skin.

He dipped his head, leaning in and touching his mouth to her throat, and she thought about how she had never felt that kind of heat sinking through her. A shaky exhale escaped her, vibrating. "Harvey."

"Are your parents home?" he murmured just below her ear.

Her eyes fluttered shut and a noise barely edged out of her throat. "No," she sighed. "They're at work."

He hummed a little note against her neck, his hand going to her hip. It slid over her shorts before he tugged her against him, bunching the cotton fabric there in his fist.

With no regard for the fact that they were outside, in the driveway where her neighbors could easily see the entire scene, Donna let out a throaty whimper into the air.

"Let's go inside," he said.

She turned quickly before she can think or argue, reaching back to grip the edge of his jacket and pulling him with her. Her steps hurried, purposeful, lead them through the side door. "Come on."

She stopped by the laundry room, glancing up at him. "You gotta take your shoes off."

He exhaled softly, shaking his head as he leaned down to unlace his shoes. They cut through the kitchen, and when she glanced back, she saw him dragging his gaze up around the room, across the stools at the breakfast bar, the kitchen table, the oversized bay windows there.

"Come on." she beckoned him and tugged on the hem of his shirt, before leading him up the stairs, down the hallways and eventually into her bedroom.

"Your house is huge," he muttered. It's like he couldn't stop looking up, his gaze landing everywhere.

"Harvey…" she commanded for his attention.

He didn't even hesitate or stall at her word. Flinging his jacket to the floor, he reached back, slamming her door close, before he grasped her face and his mouth crushed on hers.

She moaned into him, quickly working the short zipper of her sweatshirt before she tear her lips from his long enough to yank it over her head. Her hurried antsy hands went to his shirt and worked the buttons along the flannel edge. As mad as she was at him that other night, the memory of him without a shirt had not faded, and it had been the source of too many spaced out daydreams. She needed the real thing.

He raced her, his movements just as urgent as he peeled off her tank top. She helped him, tearing off her sports bra, her skin tingling when the cool air hit it. But the heat of his mouth trapped hers, sending a spark shooting through her center. She tugged, he ducked out of both shirts. He tilted his head, nipping at the side of her neck as their stumbling feet carried them back to her bed.

When he tasted her skin, he moaned against the curve of her throat, the sound alone eliciting whimpers from her mouth. How did she get there? She was exactly the kind of girl she gave Harvey a hard time about at the party not too long ago – the kind of girl who would strip off her clothes and let him fuck her, no questions asked.

Donna fell back on top of her comforter, and Harvey kneeled over her. When she sat up to reach for his belt buckle, he smacked her hand away and hooked his fingers in her shorts, slipping both them and her underwear down the length of her legs. A surprised moan squeaked out of her and she dropped back on the bed once more. Her hands covered her face for a moment, sweeping stray hairs off my face, before resting her arms above her head.

Peering up at him, she could feel the fire in his gaze as it travelled down her body, flames licking her skin before his eventually slid upward and connected with hers. She managed a heavy swallow and arched her back, about to reach for him again when the sound of his gloves popped through the silence. He peeled the straps at the back of each hand and slid the gloves off his fingers, before tossing them to the carpet below.

He tipped forward, catching himself on his hands. Donna tilted her hips into him, and just when she thought his mouth was about to dive onto hers, he ducked his head and left a kiss on the base of her throat. He sunk lower, lips burning across her chest.

She balled her fists at her sides, and her needy lower half arched forward once more. "Please," she whispered, her open mouth tipping up toward the ceiling. She tilted her face back towards him, lowering her chin and sitting up enough to look at the top of his head. "Do you get off on my begging? I want you to fuck me."

His head lifted from its descent, seriousness etched across his forehead as his dangerous glare made her breath catch when it landed on her. "I heard you."

"So take your pants off."

"Trust me, I will," he murmured, the tip of his nose sliding down her abdomen as his gaze fell again. "I have to taste you."

Some sort of shaky noisy exhale escaped her, deflating her chest. "Oh."

"Alright?" One eyebrow jutted upward when he flashed a glance at me. His mouth continued its trail, along the curve of her hip, opening enough to drag his teeth over the ridge there. She sucked a sudden gasp and lifted up against him.

"Ah…" she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position, drawing her knees defensively to her chest. "No, I don't…I mean…"

He rose up on his knees over her and his eyes darkened with confusion.

Breathlessly, she attempted to explain. "I don't come that way."

His lips parted as his gaze averted for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I really want to get off," she told him. "And I can't…that way. It's just – it's never been, you know…" She had only had one guy down on her and it was Mitchell, only a few times. Once she swore he was down there for almost an hour and nothing about it clicked for her.

"It's never been what?"

Her palms smacked down the comforter underneath her. "I've never gotten off that way."

Harvey held her gaze for a few beats, and she saw this heat catching in his hazel eyes before the corner of his mouth slowly began to slant upward. He looked down, sliding a knuckle between her closed knees, easing them apart before he glanced back up at her underneath his lashes. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face was more enough. Adjusting himself further down her bed, he pushed her legs out enough to duck his head between them.

Amused, Donna bit back a smile, watching him from where she sat. She helped him a little, dropping a knee out to the side, propping herself up with her hands. With his tongue grazed her, she flinched, yelped a little and then slid her lip beneath her teeth.

He exhaled with a groan, and then she felt a chaste kiss there, before his tongue moved again, slow, drawing a faint path that made her hips twitch. She whimpered, and he did it again, her knees sliding open farther and she peered down at him with fascination, her breath shaky. That touch that always seemed so ticklish suddenly heated everything inside of her and with a throaty moan, her mouth tipped open to the ceiling and she collapsed back on her bed.

"Oh fuck."

She rolled her hips wards his face, and _oh my god._ The stroke of his tongue tortured her, so intensely slow that she felt it ripple through her. He came closer, as she felt more of his mouth, his hand, his quiet muffled groans. She had never – _holy shit,_ he had her completely lost. Her place could crumble to the ground and she would be gripping his hair between her fingers begging him to never stop.

He seemed so still, so focused, compared to her desperate whimpers, her back arching off the bed with a jerk. She tilted her head far aback, reaching out and flinging a couple of her pillows to the floor while she blindly grasped for one above her head, closing her fist around it and slapping it against her face. She moaned into the soft cotton, mumbling, "ohmygodohmygod."

His free hand pushed against her inner thigh, opening her wider. He buried his face further against her and she felt his tongue working a more eager, determined rhythm. She screamed again, her noises falling into the pillow while she squeezed her hands around the back side of it.

She dragged one heel up the center of his back; she couldn't stay still. His tongue nudged her clit and she shuddered against him, throwing the pillow behind her so she could breathe. Her hands searched for something else over her head, finding her headboard and pushing against it, attempting to anchor herself.

The pressure of his tongue pulsed through her, she cried out and her hips tilted into him. She felt like she couldn't move. The exact spot that his tongue had found…he concentrated right there and on top of what he was doing with his fingers, she was going to – _fuck._ She was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. She couldn't stop saying fuck. Her head jerked back once more, the top of it pressing into the mattress as she held his head exactly there, feeling herself stiffen, and she could swear she never stopped coming.

It felt endless. She just unraveled forever.

Finally she felt her muscles grow slack, tense fingers relax from his hair, her back coming down to meet the comforter again. A surprising jerk quakes through her, and another, eventually making her laugh.

Over the rush of her racing heartbeat in her ear, she heard a familiar thud and held her breath for a moment. After a few seconds, the sound of the door opening downstairs followed by the unmistakable click of her mother's heels in the entryway echoed up to her bedroom.

"Donna?" her mother's voice rang out.

Donna gasped and shot up in a sitting position. Harvey and her exchanged looks; he was sort of innocently amused, one eyebrow cocked, while hers, she was sure, was just pure dumbfound panic.

"Donna, whose motorcycle is that?" her mother asked from the base of the stairs.

She scrambled off her bed, snatching her shorts up off the floor and slipping into them. "Put your shirt on!" she whispered, dizzy as she had lost all sense of orientation, barely able to hold herself up on her shaky legs. She found her pullover and tugged it over her head.

Harvey pulled on his t-shirt, then slid his arms into his flannel shirt, before being hit with a random textbook. He coughed as it pelted him in the guy, then furrowed his brow at the cover.

With the sound of footsteps growing closer, Dona went to her desk and grabbed her laptop. "Sit down," she hissed as she sank to the carpet, straightening her legs out in front of her and lifting the lid to her computer just as her door opened.

"Here you are."

"Hi mom," Donna chirped.

"What are you doing?"She offered her a curious eyebrow raise and folded her arms across her chest. Her gaze cut over to Harvey, seated on the floor beside Donna, propped up against the foot of her bed.

"We are working on a project. For …" and then she averted her eyes to glance at the book Harvey had opened on his lap. "French. A French project."

"I see."

"This is Harvey."

"Hi Harvey."

Donna watched him press his lips together as he nodded. "Hi," he said.

"Why aren't you two working at the dining room table? That seems like a better place to get work done."

"Yeah." Donna breathed. "I guess…all my stuff was up here, I don't know. I was lazy."

Her mom nodded and kept glancing over at Harvey like she's debating exactly how hard she should try to keep him from her daughter. "It's a little cold for those shorts, isn't it?" Her forehead creased as she pointed to Donna's legs. She took another step in and started fooling with her dresser, closing an open drawer.

"Mom, I came straight from practice."

"Alright." she looked at her once more, her eyes falling away to take a sweeping assessment of the room. "Maybe some pants now that you're home and you have company.

Donna cleared her throat. "Okay."

"So." A smile pulled at her cheeks. "I'm going to get started on dinner. Harvey, have you eaten?"

"Uh.." his mouth fell open, his voice hesitating.

Donna felt her face on fire. "Uh, mom, he's not…"

"Because you're welcome to stay."

"No," he finally managed after a heavy swallow. "I'm gonna head home soon. Thank you."

She pointed over one shoulder towards the hallway. "That your motorcycle out there?"

"Um." his head bobbed and a smile crested on his lips. "Yes m'am."

Her mom nodded in response, narrowing her gaze on him, a low "mm-hm" humming in her throat. "Alright. Donna, come down soon" she touched the door, ensuring it's open as far as it will go before she left the room and headed back down the hall.

Donna exhaled a rush of hot air and leaned her heavy head back against the bed. It fell to one side, her eyes catching Harvey's.

That fucking slanted smirk. "You better get some pants on," he told her.

She dug her teeth into her lip, shaking her head. She slipped her laptop off her legs and tug her knees all the way up until her forehead pounded them. She grumbled there and the noise is muffled before finally raising her head for a cleansing breath.

"Yes _ma'am_?" she arched one eyebrow.

Harvey shrugged, tossing the French textbook aside. "I think your mom likes me."

"Get. Out." she couldn't get her smile to fade. "God."

He chuckled, rising to his feet, and crossing the room to pick up his riding gloves and his jacket.

"Hey, it's a shame you're not really into that." he looked at her, nodding his head to the bed where they were just a few minutes ago. He slipped his arms into his jacket as he made his way a few steps closer. Straightening his collar, he leaned in, his mouth passing her cheek on its way to her ear. "But fuck, I hope I can still taste you for the rest of the night."

Her chest jumped with a gasp when his words buzzed there, and her eyes fell closed. By the time she managed to open her eyes, he was passing through the doorway to my room, letting himself out while she stood there and realized the exact moment he ruined her.

* * *

 _A.N: Thank you for reading! And thank you to all those who left reviews on previous chapters. This is the last update of 2015 :) Wishing you all a great end of year._

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _-G_


	6. Red

"You've had this look on your face all week, Donna." Laura sat on her knees across her in the abandoned hallway after school, a long white paper banner lying between them, a canvas that they're painting for Friday's game. "Give me details."

Donna was on her knees, leaning over with her focus trained on outlining the letters with her oversized paintbrush. "What look on my face?"

"Something's going on."

She lifted her head and studied Laura's gaze for a moment, attempting to determine what exactly she knew.

"Your eyes are fucking sparkling, Donn"

A sudden breathy laugh escaped her and she glanced down to concentrate on her trail of blue paint. "Shut up."

"What's going on with Mitchell?"

Donna swallowed hard and took longer than needed on the A she's painting. "Nothing." She eventually looked up at her and offered an innocent shrug. "What? Nothing's going on."

"Mmm-kaay. So then what's going on with you and Harvey Specter?"

Donna felt her breath stop with her paintbrush mid-stroke. She looked to the end of the hallway and checked to make sure no one else is around.

"Where did you hear about him?"

"I didn't," she said softly. "But I'm your friend and not completely self-absorbed so I notice things."

"What have you noticed?" Donna attempted casually.

"Donn."

Donna looked at her for a silent moment, nibbling her lower lip.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear." Laura assured her.

Donna dipped her brush into the blue paint once again and wondered how much time she could kill. She was actually dying to tell her, and if she was going to tell anybody, it would be her.

"I can't describe it," she mumbled, then sneaked up a glance back at her.

A light caught in her dark eyes, and Donna saw her eyebrows jump with a flash of excitement. "What do you mean?"

Donna shifted on her hip, tucking her heels underneath her. "I…"

"Are you screwing or something?"

"No!" her eyes went wide and she felt the slightest relief that it was actually the truth.

Laura's mouth curved up into a sneaky little smile. "Honest?"

"Laura!" Donna turned her head to cast a paranoid glance down the hall again.

"Sometimes when I go hang out with Travis, Harvey is around," Taylor told her, referring to the guy she met up with at that party a few weeks ago. "Donn, he's hot as hell. You have to tell me, I'm dying."

Donna stroked her brush a few more times, leaving a new path of blue. "You're still hanging out with Travis?"

Laura beamed and glanced down at her own work. "Yes."

"That's exciting." Donna smiled, but she could hear the twinge of sadness in her own voice. "Maybe you can give me some tips then, on being a good girlfriend. Because I seem to be struggling with that."

Laura paused a moment, then lowered her voice. "Are you cheating on Mitchell?"

It's the first time she let those words sink in. She had never allowed herself to acknowledge that was what she had been doing. It felt real now that it was said out loud. "I never meant to."

"I promise I won't say anything, okay?" she assured her. "Look, you can tell me."

"I'll probably end it," Donna managed to say. "With Harvey, I mean."

"Do you like him?"

"It's not…" Donna took a moment to drag her teeth over her bottom lip and briefly shook her head. "There's no point. It's not going anywhere. We just…hook up some times."

"How much hooking up have you done?" That perfectly arched eyebrow jumped once more. "Forget Mitchell, I want to know the good stuff."

A soft giggle bubbled out of Donna.

"Tell me!" She pushed herself up and pounced over to her side of the banner, excitedly scooting in next to her. She brought her knees up to her chin like they were at a slumber party, and hovered close to her face as if she was going to spill all her secrets.

Donna laughed and tried to fight the smile at her lips.

Laura reached over and picked up her paintbrush. "So are you gonna have sex with him?" she wondered casually, dipping the tip in fresh blue paint which she turned and brought to Donna's cheek. The paint is cold against her skin, and she kept her focus on the banner, attempting to be still for her.

"No, I can't." She said, as if reminding herself.

"Sure you can," she reasoned. She curled a stray hair off Donna's face and behind her ear.

"God, I really want to though," Donna confessed.

"Oh really?" Laura murmured as she traced the tip of the brush down in a slow line. "Tell me what you know."

Donna's voice shrunk to a whisper. "I know he went down on me a few days ago and I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out…"

Laura sucked in a quick gasp. "Girl…"

"Lau, I've never…" she started, pausing for a deep breath because just the memory of it flooded her whole body with an aching warmth. "…been like that before."

"Mm hmm." Her response is an all-knowing hum. "well you're fucked now, babe."

Donna exhaled a small whimper.

"I don't think you'll be ending it any time soon. Not when he can do that to you. You know what that's called?"

"What?"

"A keeper, that's what."

Donna laughed. "Stop." If she were honest, it felt so good to talk to somebody. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone. Not even Rachel."

"Oh hell no, I won't. And I would never tell her."

"What are you painting on my face by the way?"

Laura hummed thoughtfully, murmuring as she concentrated. "Donn loves Harvey."

Donna let a loud cackle escape her and flicked her head away from Laura. "You are not."

"It's just a few little stars, jeez."

"I really do need to end it, though."

"Let me finish. These look cute." Laura steadied Donna's face in her hand once again and leaned closer to continue her work of art. "Why don't you just end it with Mitchell?"

Donna hesitated a moment and considered the possibility. Mitchell and her had been going out since sophomore year. They were just one of these intact fixtures, like they had an understanding. Together, everything was easier, decided for her. With him, she always had a date to the dance. She always had someone to make out with at a party. And then they started having sex the year before, and it was considerably less making out and more a frustrating race to keep up while he got off. He got off like it was so easy, like it was nothing.

But after a while, Donna just figured that was part of the deal. Together, everything was easier, so she played her part. She played her part because it meant getting to paint his number on her face on game days and glaring at the giddy underclassmen who whispered and gasped at his mere presence when he walked down the hall.

She exhaled heavily. "Too much on the line, I guess," she told Laura.

Laura sniffed a laugh. "What, like prom queen and his parents' cabin? Big fucking deal."

"I know, I know," Donna groaned.

Laura dabbed the paintbrush one last time on Donna's cheek then eased away. "What's all that compared to coming so hard you nearly passed out?"

Donna couldn't stop it. She felt the smile curve up her cheeks before a giggle escaped her. "God! Okay, that conversation never leaves this hallway."

"Never." Laura turned and leaned down to continue on the banner. "Speaking of…Friday after the game, why don't you come with me to a party at Travis'?"

Donna hesitated for a moment. She would never forget what happened at the last party Laura convinced her to go to, and she couldn't decide if she was scared that it'll happen again, or desperate for it. "I don't know Travis."

"Well you should get to know him, because he's a sweetheart and he's really hot and I like him a lot," Laura informed her. "And…I'm pretty sure you'll find a certain someone else there. If you're interested."

Pressing her lips together, Donna thought about the invitation. Considering their most recent encounter, just the idea of Harvey made her pulse race, her hips tilt down like the memory of him there between her legs was going to get her off. "You know Friday we'll probably wind up at Mitchell's cabin."

"We're playing South Point, which means we're going to win, which means Mitchell will be a shitfaced idiot at the cabin, and let's be real. He's a useless asshole when he's like that. So…you ride home with me after the game, we change, we go to a different part. Sounds good?"

* * *

Donna had packed a bag and rode over to Laura's house, making a quick exit after the game. She jumped in the shower, scrubbed her face and sat herself in front of Laura's full length mirror to re-do her make-up.

She ended up in a pair of Laura's jeans, which she could swear were the tightest thing she had ever worn. She threw on a faded black t-shirt that could almost belong to Harvey. She shook out her hair, slipped on black ballet flats and they went out the door.

"This time, you have to promise to hang out with me," Donna insisted when they pulled up the curb of the house. "Because last time, you disappeared as soon as we walked through the door. And I feel like Harvey being here is kind of a long shot this time."

"Is that so?" Laura mused as she flicked off her ignition. She nodded her head to the grass at the side of the driveway. Donna directed her gaze to match hers, and spied the familiar shiny motorcycle. "I'll still hang out with you if you want."

They made their way up the path to the house and her heart pounded in her head. It was ridiculous; knowing he was there gave her tunnel vision. Laura acknowledged a few people on their way in and Donna trailed behind her into the dimly lit house.

It isn't long before Travis found Laura and she greeted him with a happy grin and an unabashed kiss right beside Donna. She broke away to introduce him to Donna, and Donna couldn't help but smile at the way he tucked her friend beside him as he told her it's nice to finally meet her. Of course, Donna had to tease Laura with a pretend pout, moaning "aww" as she wrapped her up in an exaggerated hug.

"Let's get something to drink, shall we?" They linked arms, and turned into the hallway that lead to the back porch.

On her way, Donna glanced into the living room, lit with one dim lamp and a string of blue Christmas lights, and something sank inside her ribcage. It was that feeling when you know something you want so bad is nearby.

Laura walked ahead of her and tugged her arm, but Donna halted her steps and let it fall at her side when she saw Harvey, clad in a simple and perfect white t-shirt, seated at a square card table off in the corner with a couple of other guys. He didn't see her, focused instead on the deck of cards he was idly shuffling. His fingers loosely dropped them into his palm as he glanced down, nodding and laughing at something.

He sat up and reached for the plastic cup perched on the table. As he lifted it to his mouth, his gaze cut across the room and finally landed on Donna. She probably should've attempted to look distracted, engaged in conversation with someone, but instead she just stood there, her breath shallow. She couldn't do anything else but stare at the way he looked at her.

His Adam's apple dipped with a hard swallow, then he lowered the cup as she saw his jaw clench when his teeth crunched down on an ice cube.

Fuck.

Donna was hyper aware of every movement. She felt the tiniest corner of her lips pull upward, her focus sharpen and the heat behind her eyes that was suddenly ignited.

He slowly rose to his feet, dropping the deck of cards on the table, and started walking towards her. She noticed the guys he was sitting with eventually turn and look to see what made him get up. She didn't care that people were watching. She just wanted him closer, she wanted to feel him without question or hesitation.

There was something different about the way he approached her. Usually he had that listless pace about everything he did. But his steps were heavy, full of intent and briefly, she wondered if he's going to grab her face in his hands and dive for her mouth, but he stopped just short of touching her.

His gaze was dark and heavy-lidded and she could tell by the hazy look on his face that he had been there a while. Closer, he lingered in front of her. She saw his eyes shift as he glanced down, assessing her wordlessly, before inhaling a noisy breath through his nose.

Her lips parted and she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, she felt his hand in hers. He turned down the hallway, holding onto her and she fell in step behind him, through the darkness, until they passes through another doorway.

The room they found was lit only with the slightest pink-hued glow from a nightlight plugged into the wall and she could see it's some sort of little kid's room. It was unoccupied and really, that was all she cared about at that point when he turned and she felt him lean into her.

His mouth found hers and she whimpered into his whiskey-laced kiss. He was drunk, she could tell by the way he tasted, by the way he didn't control the rush of his exhale. Needy hands gripped her sides and tugged her closer, and a groan rumbled in his throat.

Donna winded her arms around his neck and pressed against him. He pushed back, managing a few steps closer until he could smack the door closed behind her. Her lips slipped from his and she leaned back against the closed door, savoring the warm spicy taste of him on her tongue.

Harvey paused a moment. Everything was amplified in the darkness – the way his hands felt as they continued to strike up and down her sides, over her hips, the sound of his palms against the fabric of her t-shirt, the soft breath that escaped him.

They hadn't said a word and Donna didn't really care. She could just listen to his throaty, hungry noises forever. Her eyes focused, adjusting to the dark, and she reached out until her hand landed on his belt buckle. Pushing herself up off the door, she straightened up in front of him, working her fingers on the belt until the fabric slipped loose and she heard the metal jingle as it came undone.

Grasping the side of Harvey's t-shirt, she pushed it up and he ducked to tug it off his head. He let it fall to the floor and he was left with the two necklaces he's wearing that dropped down his chest. Donna wasn't even ashamed of the moan that echoed out of her as she reached for his face and crushed her mouth on his again. Her fingertips dug into his hair. Her lips bruised his. She had never wanted anything so bad in her life.

He pulled her to him, they yanked her shirt off, and before she met his lips again, Donna turned back for the doorknob and quickly flicked the lock.

"Donna," he breathed the first word.

"Yes."

"Do you realize," he started, his words against her neck as they maneuvered away from the door. "What kind of torture it is." His fingers tugged at the button on her jeans until it snapped loose. "To know how you taste…"

A desperate whimper squeaked out of her and she tipped her head back as his teeth grazed the side of her neck.

His hand dipped down the front of her pants, past the material underneath, until his fingers discovered the aching heat between her legs. He straightened his arm to overcome the tightness of her jeans, and pushed one finger inside of her. "To know what you feel like…"

"Shit!"

"And know I can never fuck you the way I want?"

"Oh my god," Donna sighed, letting herself sink into his hand. "Yes, I know all about your fucking torture, Harvey."

He sort of chuckled against her skin and eased away so he could look at her, his fingers still stroking, his other arm holding her around her lower back. "Oh yeah? I don't think you have any idea what I want to do to you."

"Ever since what we did the other day…" she told him. Her hips rocked into his touch and she swore he was teasing her on purpose, easing his fingers away and drawing a faint path around her clit. Donna groaned and held him closer to her. "Just thinking about you gets me so wet."

"Jesus," he hissed against her throat, thrusting his fingers back inside her.

"I think about it all the time," she whispered and she was met with another one of his moans.

"Fuck." He slipped his hand down further, pushing his palm against her. "You're so wet right now."

Her lips fell off of his and with gripping fingertips, she squeezed his shoulders. She tasted the pulse of her bottom lip, and then slid it beneath her teeth while she managed a nervous swallow. Steadying herself, her breath shaky, she attempted to blink until her focus sharpened on the outline of his features right in front of her face in the dim pink glow.

Donna saw his lashes flutter. She saw the curvy outline of his parted mouth. When he dipped his finger again, her legs nearly gave from underneath her, and she dug her grip into his arms once more.

"Harvey."

"Mm?"

"I want you to fuck me the way that you want."

Her breath trapped itself inside of her for a moment. She had never said anything like that to someone. Her head was swimming; if she didn't exhale right then, she was going to black out.

His mouth opened and she saw the slight tug of one cheek, amusement twitching there. He eased his hand out of her underwear prompting a disappointed whimper from her throat. His hand skated around her hip, beneath the fabric of her undone jeans, where he helped himself to a handful of her ass. "You are dirty Red."

Donna arched into him as he palmed her flesh. "Shut up," she moaned, unable to help the soft smile that surfaced on her lips.

He let out a groan just below her ear as they began to stumble towards the bed. "Fine," he murmured. "I love it though."

Something in Donna's gut swooped down and around. She had never heard him say he loved anything, and the sound of his voice when he said it…shit, hearing it did something to her.

With a sudden bravery in her fingertips, she reached for the button of his jeans and loosened them there. She felt the edge of the twin bed behind her and she sank down, falling onto her back. The soft mattress squeaked under her, but she focused instead on the sound of Harvey's belt jingling as he reached for her pants. His hands too impatient to peel them down, he exhaled, "Get these off."

Donna watched him go for his back pocket before his pants started to slip down his ass. He retrieved his wallet and fished out a condom. She caught herself watching him for a frozen moment, the reality of it settling inside of her. He dipped the front of his boxer briefs down while he adjusted himself. They fumbled a bit in the darkness, panting, grasping, and she only slipped one leg out of her jeans before he climbed on top of her.

An airy squeal startled her when they shifted on the bed. "Shit," she whispered, reaching under back and realizing she was lying on top of some sort of stuffed unicorn.

Harvey snatched it from her hand and flung it to the floor. He hitched her thigh up to his hip, and she was momentarily lost in thought over whose bed this might be when she felt the pressure as he guided himself between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tipped her head back, nervous and still. She tilted her hips and he exhaled a needy groan, burying himself inside her. He was met with a surprised cry that squeaked in her throat when he thrusted and filled her completely.

"Oh shit!" She sighed as she arched her neck, gazing up at the ceiling, and then promptly squeezing her eyes shut tight. She slapped her palm against her forehead, and tried to center this dizzying swirl that was happening behind her eyes.

Donna suddenly felt his hand slip under hers, prying it from her face before he laced his fingers between her own. She opened her eyes and immediately felt a heat swell inside of her when she looked at his face hovering right above hers. His shaky breath edged out through parted wet lips. His hand squeezed hers and he shifted his eyes there for a moment, his movements slow, his thumb brushing her knuckle and he stared, oddly fascinated by it.

She tilted her head to follow his lingering gaze, and the tip of her nose brushed against his. She nudged it gently, craving the way he looked at her, and when his eyes met hers once again in the shadows, god she felt it everywhere. Her lips captured his. Her whimpers were desperate. But when she tasted him, she couldn't get enough.

Donna turned out the music from the other room that pounded their walls, and all she could hear is Harvey's rattled gravelly breath, the whispered swears he let escape every now and then before he buried them in her mouth with another needy kiss. The long necklace he still wore draped from his neck and lied on her chest, softly jingling with every thrust.

Harvey squeezed her hand once more and laid it out at their side. His palm then slid down her hip until he grasped her other leg up and urged it around his waist. Donna raised her knees, arching her back and rocking her hips against his. HE met her rhythm in a way that made a dull tension throb in her core, and she tightened her legs around him, urging him closer, moving with him until that tension swelled and curled around itself.

Donna grasped for his back, digging her fingertips there as she moaned against his lips. When she did, he went faster, driving himself deeper, and she tore her kiss off of his and let her desperation echo up toward the ceiling. His clipped breath heated her skin, as he dropped his head to her shoulder. She was too far gone to care. She coveted the feeling of his weight on top of her. He belonged to her.

"Mm-ah god," he muttered against her neck before his teeth dragged across her collarbone. Her breaths matched his, his hips pounding her, and just as that throbbing ache inside her began to spark from his intensity, he let go of a growling cry. His back tensed, and he bucked against her just a few times, exhaling ragged shaky breaths before he stilled completely in between her legs.

Donna eased her grip on his back and felt all of her stiff muscles slowly begin to go slack. His head still buried right there, some of his hair sticking to her lip, tickling the edge of her jaw as she held him to her, panting, blinking the room into focus. She held him to her, combining gently fingers through his hair as her heart thudded in her ears.

She didn't know why, but it took her a moment to realize it really was over.

That was it.

Harvey moved and when he shifted off of her, the absence of his weight sent chills across her skin. She felt sick.

Harvey cleared his throat, and she heard his belt clink and the rustling of his jeans as he slinked off the bed. There was an ache starting in her inner thighs and winding its way through her center. Oh god. Why did she do that? She swallowed a nervous lump that wouldn't budge from her throat, and heard the panic starting to rise in the way she exhaled.

Donna looked across the room and saw him tug his jeans back over his ass while he made his way to another door. There, he flipped a light switch and took just a minute in the little bathroom. She was uncomfortable in her half-dressed state, and reached for her jeans to slip the one bare leg in before she lifted them up and stood up off the bed.

"Are you okay?" He wondered as he stepped back out.

Donna's voice was soft when she answered. "Yeah." She sniffled, the heat in her throat climbing to her eyes she felt a sting there that she'd give anything to make go away, but she couldn't.

"Donna."

She reached for her shirt and pulled it on, flipping her hair out of the collar. "Yeah," she said louder, "I'm fine."

"Hey…" he stepped in front of her to halt her fidgeting movements, steadying her with a hand on her waist. "Don't leave."

Donna stared at those necklaces, one a skinny silver chain, and the other a black leather cord. "I need to go."

When his thumb circled the fabric over her hip, Donna glanced up at Harvey, revealing the wetness that lined her eyes.

"Hey," he repeated in a whisper. His face drew closer and he touched his forehead to her temple. After a quiet moment, he kissed her there, then at the outer corner of her eye.

As his lips brushed the tear that lingered there, Donna hiccupped and suddenly sobbed, managing a step back. "Just…let me go." Hastily, she swiped underneath her eyes with her hand and made her way around him. She got the door open, the thumping music assaulting her ears. The air in the house was thick with the sweet earthy smell of marijuana, and she paused for a moment, something tugging her chest like she shouldn't leave.

She grasped the frame of the door, tapping her fingers there and glancing back into the bedroom once more. She saw Harvey there, bent down and scooping the abandoned unicorn off the floor before replacing it back on the bed and retrieving his shirt. Donna exhaled heavily and figured the easiest way to end that was just to go. So she attempted her best casual exist, walking through the halls in search of her ride, convincing herself that she would never try to find her way back.

She didn't hear her name escaping his lips as she walked away.

* * *

 _A.N: Happy new year guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I struggled with it a bit._

 _Let me know what you think by dropping a review,_

 _-G_


	7. The Ride

**A.N:** Hello everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for this very very very late update. I had work travels that lasted longer than expected, hence the delay. Thank you to whoever left a review before, and I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

"Where's Sporto?"

Donna heard the question from the other side of her open locker door, and a sudden pressure sank inside her stomach at the quiet sound of that voice.

Glancing down, she saw a pair of legs in faded worn jeans and converse, belonging to the owner of the voice against the lockers. Just the slightest sliver of him was visible through the opening at her locker hinges, his head leaning back against the blue metal.

He added, "I figure he walks you to class or something."

"Wouldn't that be sweet," she murmured as she glanced in the mirror and swiped a stray peck of mascara from under her eye.

"Carries your books."

A smirk crested across her lips. "Why are you so interested in where he is? You two have plans?"

She heard him exhale a soft laugh. "Yeah, we're gonna go workout together."

Donna's teeth dug into her bottom lip, holding back a chuckle. "Shut up." She turned to pull her calculus text from her locker, and noticed a tightly folded square of notebook paper, probably one of Rachel's daily notes to her, resting on her row of books.

"Should I get used to hearing you say _shut up_? You say it a lot."

She peered out at him around the edge of her locker door, and offered a smirk with a soft shake of her head. "What do you want, Harvey?"

Harvey coughed out a quick laugh and leaned his head back against the lockers once more.

"No seriously, what do you want?" She turned and propped one hand on her hip, using the other one to grip the edge of her locker door while she looked at him. "And then I'll tell you right now whether or not I can help you with that, and then we can move forward—"

He inhaled sharply and shifted his head, turning to look at her and his brow furrowed. "Do you want ice cream?"

Donna paused and felt her eyebrows drop in confusion. "What?"

"I wanna get out of here. Let's go."

She blinked a few times and managed a deep breath before she returned to finish up at her locker. "What are you talking about? What, ice cream from the vending machine?" Quickly, she took the folded note that was resting on her books and eased it open to give it a glance before class.

He pushed himself off his perch and came closer. He draped his forearm over the top ledge of her locker door, and hung in the open space beside her. "Just come on."

Donna's eyes darted back and forth over the words printed on the sheet of notebook paper, and she grasped her locker door before swiftly slamming it shut beside Harvey's head. She turned towards him, her gaze still fixed on the words, and she felt the heat inside of her begin to rise into her chest, up the back of her neck.

 _Ask Mitchell who gave him a blowjob after the game on Friday._

 _Hint: it wasn't you!_

She finally managed to take a breath and look up at Harvey who had obviously noticed the strange expression on her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

Exhaling a slow, purposeful breath, she willed her eyes to soften and jaw to unclench. Carefully she folded the note back the way it was with precise creases, then slipped it into her back pocket. "Yes. Where are you taking me?"

He studied her for a moment, something shiny lighting his dark irises, and offered a slanted, curvy smile. He flicked his head, turning towards the end of the hallway. She saw him make a stop at his locker, and retrieve a motorcycle helmet before he flung the door closed and moved on.

She weaved her way through the people crowding the hall, drawing her fingers back through her hair, and trailing behind Harvey. She glanced up and surveyed some of the seniors that she passed wondering who would leave her a note like that. Smiling faces, every now and then one chirping, "Hey Donn!" on their way to class, looked her way, the same way they always did. She couldn't help the confusion that registered across her forehead.

Harvey pushed open the door at the end of the hall as she followed him, slipping into the stairwell, mixing in with a handful of students on their way to wherever. At the ground floor, he exited through another door, while Donna fell in step with him. The crisp air gently flew around them, and it felt good to be outside on an unusually warm fall day.

"Alright, nice try", Donna told him. "But if you're just luring me to go make out somewhere, and the whole ice cream thing was a trick, I'm gonna be really mad."

Harvey laughed and started up the hill towards the parking lot. "We're going for a ride."

"Mm, I see. So then where am I taking you?"

He slipped a pair of sunglasses from his shirt pocket and slid them on his face as he looked at her with a shake of his head. From the pocket of his jeans, he pulled a keychain and looped it around one finger, his hand making it jingle as he clasped the keys against hi palm.

"What, your motorcycle? Oh, I don't think so Reginald"

Harvey grinned at her as they approached the bike, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. "Why not?"

Nervously, Donna raked her fingertips through her hair and flipped it over her shoulder, before she folded her arms across her chest. Rocking back and forth on her antsy feet, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she scanned the length of the bike, all its blue and black curves. It was really big up close, shiny and pristine, and if it weren't for the road dust on the tires, one could think it had never been touched.

She glanced up at him, fighting a smile, and shook her head.

She watched him unlock a thick cable near the front that held another helmet, the one she usually saw him with. He slid it off, and then reached out to the smaller seat at the back, his palm smacking the black leather a few times. "Come on. You'll look damn good."

"Ha!"

"You don't trust me?"

An uneasy gulp heated her throat and she exhaled a soft laugh. "Let's not have that conversation." Donna took a few steps alongside the bike and reached for one of the handles where she idly traced the shape, then stroke the handbrake with her finger, flicking it gently before it continued its path.

He watched her patiently. Her gaze fluted over to him, just for a moment. "Is it scary?" she asked him.

"What, the bike?" He shook his head in reassurance. "Not at all."

"It just seems..." she peered down and assessed the thick chrome pipes along the sides. "Like I'd fall off and die."

"I won't let you."

She glanced up at him, unconvinced.

"Is it scary when you get thrown like, twenty feet in the air hoping those girls will catch you?" He wondered.

Donna folded her arms over her chest and could feel a smirk edging up the corner of her lips. "No, because I know what I'm doing."

He offered her a slight shrug. "Well so do I. Just hang onto me." He picked up the shiny pink helmet that he had pulled from his locker and attempted to hand it to her.

Her gaze dropped to his offer and she regarded it with a faint shake of her head. "I've seen other girls in this helmet before. On this same cute little seat right here."

"Oh you have?"

"Mm-hm. It's a small town."

He laughed, glancing off to the edge of the parking lot. Killing time, his throat clenched with a nervous swallow because he knew she was right. Eventually, he set his amused gaze back on her. "Yeah, well I've never bought any of them ice cream."

"I do like ice cream."

"Then hop on." He thrusted the pink helmet out at her once more and she glanced up with another shake of her head. Blinking a few times, he realized she was serious and he huffed a long exhale through his nose.

"Alright," he mumbled. He lifted the offensive helmet to his own head and tugged it on before fastening the chin strap. "How's that?"

Grinning, she assessed him - dark black sunglasses and a glossy pink helmet. "Very cute."

He hummed his irritation and passed his cherished, glittering silver helmet to her. She graciously accepted and took a minute to secure it on her head.

He swung one leg over the bike, fit his key in the ignition and cranked it to life. The engine roared next to her, then eventually lulled into a low rumble as he positioned himself on the seat. Arms out straight, he gripped the handles and turned his head to look back at her.

She was a little hopeful that the pink helmet on his head would put a damper on her attraction to him, but dammit, it was so fucking cute and that didn't help her at all.

The motor rumbled again when he revved it with a flick of his fist and the sound alone vibrated through her. She pinched her eyes shut tight and a little squeak echoed in her throat as she hitched one leg over the back of the bike. She balanced herself on her toes that just barely reached the pavement and she latched onto his waist, fingertips digging into soft flannel. "Let's go before I change my mind."

He turned his head so she could hear him. "Ready?"

Donna picked up her feet and set them on the tiny foot rests in the back, bounced her knees a few times. "Yes."

And then they lurched forward like the start of a rollercoaster and instinctively, she tightened her grip on Harvey. Slowly, he guided them out of the parking lot and then she tried not to make some panicked squeal when the bike tipped in a smooth arc as they pulled out onto the main road.

Finally, she let out all the breath she'd been holding as the ride picked up, faster but steady on their way into town. The crisp air and sunshine against her face made her feel so awake, it was like she could feel it swirling inside of her. She felt a little braver and started looking around, wondering for just a moment if anyone in the cars they passed recognized her, knew her parents, or her older brother, and wondered why she was not at school right now. Lucky, it wasn't a game day and she wasn't wearing her uniform.

It was a fleeting thought. She focused on the feel of Harvey pressed against her, her thighs on either side of him. They clenched tighter the faster he went, and Donna had to close her eyes to steady her nerves.

At a red light, they slowed to a stop. Harvey propped one foot on the pavement below and turned back to her once more. "You alright back there?"

She nodded and felt her hips tilt down a little. She loosened her grip on his sides and slipped her arms around his waist. When she did, he cranked the throttle again, sounding the engine underneath them and it amused her. Then he picked up his foot and they rolled ahead when the light changed.

They winded up at the Tasty Freeze on the other side of town and she smiled to herself when she realized he wasn't kidding about the ice cream. He found a spot around the back of the little shack, away from the picnic tables, and cut the engine.

When they stopped, she could still feel the vibrations of the bike buzz through her. They rung in her ears and she didn't think she realized how fast her heart was beating until her feet touched down on stable ground. Her arms loosened from their death grip on Harvey's middle and it took some effort to straighten out her stiff fingers.

"Did I crush your internal organs?" Donna called out to him.

"I'm good." He smiled back at her. "So what'd you think?"

She blew out some kind of surprised, loud laugh as she unclasped my helmet. They each pulled theirs off our heads and she shook her hair out. "I think I like it."

Harvey climbed off the bike and swiped a hand through his hair. "I think I like it too."

She pressed her hands down on the space between their seats and let her feet dangle above the ground. "So when do I get to drive it?" Donna wondered with a flick of one eyebrow.

"Ha!" He grinned at her and shook his head. "You are a bad girl. You're going to corrupt me."

"I look forward to that day."

"So two ice cream cones. Anything else, Red?"

As he started to back away, she narrowed her eyes at him in a teasing glare. "Mm, yes. But I'll save my demands for later."

"Promise?" One of those crooked fucking smirks slanted across his face and she saw his eyebrows jump with excitement. "Sit tight." He pointed at her. "Don't touch those keys now."

Donna scooted up to straddle his seat, tipped forward and grasped the wide set handles. "These keys?" With one hand she grazed the dangling keys in the ignition.

The look he gave her was one she had never seen before from him. His mouth dipped open and she saw his jaw flex as his gaze fell. He exhaled a breath that, for a moment, looked like it hurt him, and he laid a hand just at the base of his ribcage as he turned away. Looking back once more, a slow smile coasted across his lips and he left her with the shake of his head.

Laughing to herself, Donna eased off of the bike and paced for a moment underneath a shady tree. She wondered what it'd be like to be friends with Harvey. Were they friends? She dragged her fingers through her hair and tried to decide if they're way past that... or not even there yet. She should know better. It has been made pretty clear what she meant to him and where he wanted her. And she had agreed to it.

She slipped her hands into her back pockets and that was when she was reminded of the folded piece of paper there. That heated anger that had been tempered by the wind on her face started to swirl through her again. But before she could attempt to rationalize where the note came from, what it meant, and whether she even had the right to be mad, she saw Harvey making his way back.

He held two ice cream cones in his hands and brought one to his mouth as he swiped his tongue along the dripping vanilla that escaped down the side. He offered her the other one and she glanced at it, waiting a beat before she accepted it.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Harvey nodded and took his place beside her, up against his motorcycle. "I was right."

Her lips closed over her ice cream and she pressed them together, warming the chill that spread there. "Right about what?"

"You did look damn good on that seat," he said as he peered across the lot behind his dark shades.

Donna didn't miss the way her stomach just plummeted and jerked back up like a yo-yo, all from such a simple confession. "Yeah, it's a pretty good look on you."

He laughed softly. "Pink helmet and all?"

"Mm-hm."

He twisted the ice cream cone along his tongue. She blinked her gaze over to him, watching his mouth for a moment until the way he flicked his tongue elicited a heated reaction low in her gut. She forced herself to shift a bit, repositioning so that she didn't focus on the way the seam of her jeans provoked that reaction any more.

"I remember in like, seventh grade, when you were always on your skateboard-"

"Shhh-" He started to cut her off when his cheeks tugged upward with a chuckle. "Hey, I was cool, alright?"

Donna giggled around another bite of vanilla. "You were definitely cool."

"What were you doing noticing me in seventh grade?"

She tipped her head toward the sky as her teeth dig into her lower lip, biting back a grin.

"Hm?" He hummed an amused note and turned to look at her, a curvy smirk along his lips before his tongue swiped at his ice cream once more.

"You had those frosted, blond streaks in your hair-"

"Alright. You're getting the pink helmet on the way back."

Donna's laugh turned into an explosive cackle. It gave her so much satisfaction to catch him off guard and witness that reluctant amusement in his features when she embarrassed him. It tapered and she watched him for a moment, the breeze catching the ends of his hair, the movements of his jaw as he swallowed.

"Did you ever notice me?" Her question was hesitant, quiet, and she sort of regretted how unguarded it came off. "I mean, before I came out to the field that day."

He exhaled a soft laugh. "Are you kidding? You know everybody notices you."

Donna pressed her lips together and moved a stray lock of hair off her cheek. "I don't care about everybody."

Letting a few silent moments pass, he nodded and took another bite off his ice cream cone. "Do you remember... that Christmas play? The one our whole class had to do?"

She sucked in a noisy gasp and reached out to grip his arm. "Yes! Oh my god, we were both in that class."

"Mm-hm."

"Fourth grade."

"And you did some dance," Harvey recalled.

"I was Frosty the Snowman." Squeezing her eyes shut, Donna laughed at the memory.

"Yes." He grinned. "It was then."

"Me in fourth grade dressed as a snowman?"

"One hundred precent."

Another loud giggle escaped her. "No way."

"I remember you did these like, backflips across the stage in your snowman costume-"

"Stop!" She practically shrieked. "Oh my god, I'm crying."

"And I was like, _damn_..."

"You are so full of shit," she teased.

He shrugged and his mouth closed around another bite of ice cream. "You wanted to know the first time I really noticed you. I was feelin' your holiday spirit."

Donna's cheeks hurt from smiling and she shook he head at him. "You want me to get my hands on a snowman costume some time and we can see if the magic is still there for you?"

He sputtered an unexpected laugh. "That's fucking sick, Donna" he attempted to scold her. "We were little kids."

"But like, a sexy snowman-"

The corner of his smile stretched his cheeks. It was genuine and changed his whole face, and it fascinated he. Hard edges curve, offering a rare glimpse of something vulnerable.

"Just a carrot nose and a scarf," she went on. "And nothing else."

His head tipped back as he cracked up and Donna thought how it was the first time she had seen him really, truly laugh. She bit into the cone and grinned, savoring the enjoyment of watching him so amused.

"And a top hat," she added.

Letting his heavy head fall, his shoulders shook with soft laughter and he smiled down at the pavement. "Oh god," he groaned.

"No?"

"Hey now, we're having an innocent... respectful ice cream date here."

She nearly choked on a laugh as she finished her cone. "Oh is that what we're doing?"

Harvey gestured around the parking lot, the small ice cream stand situated in front of a run down shopping center where the Roses used to be but now it was just weeds growing through cracked asphalt. "I mean, I tried," he offered.

"I like it." Donna tasted a stray bit of vanilla from the tip of her finger before murmuring, "I think this is the first date I've had in... a really long time."

"I mean-" He looked away and tossed what was left of his cone in the nearby trashcan. "I don't really do _dates_ , so... it's not much."

She looked at him and wanted to ask why. Was he too cool for dates? Didn't he like having conversations? Didn't he want to pay for a girl's meal when he could just get her naked at some party without having to shell out any cash? But she decided against all the questioning and lifted her shoulders in a shrug instead. "Dates don't have to be much."

"Why haven't you been on a date in a long time? Isn't that what Sporto's for?" He wondered, peering across the parking lot before he turned his gaze to her.

Softly, she exhaled a laugh down toward the ground then shifted off the tail of his bike where she was leaning. She dipped her fingers into the back pocket of her jeans and retrieved the folded note. Passing it to Harvey, she paced a few steps around his motorcycle.

Donna watched him glance at the square of paper and then peeled it open. He took a moment to examine the handwriting, the taunting _Ask Mitchell who gave him a blowjob..._ in purple ink and breathed out a soft laugh.

"Nice," he said. "Friday, huh?"

"Last Friday."

He peered up from the note and held my gaze for a moment. "I bet it was Louis Litt," he remarked evenly.

A surprised laugh sputtered out of her and she shook her head, glancing down at her lap.

"I've always," he continued, "secretly rooted for them to get together-"

"Shut up," she insisted with a groan.

"They seem to be really into each other."

Fighting her smile, she looked up, twisting her lips but she felt her cheeks rise anyway as he edged closer to her. "You're not helping."

Crumpling the paper in his palm, he shrugged, then tossed the note into the garbage.

"I mean, I guess I'm no better, right? Friday, especially."

He inhaled a deep breath and took another step closer until his hip connected with hers. "Do you regret what happened?" He asked. "You and me?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak but just felt the hot air that passed across my lips. "I-" she managed a nervous swallow. She didn't like that she couldn't see his eyes but she supposed it let her maintain some sort of resolve. "Yeah," she sighed. "It was a mistake. I messed up."

His throat clenched and she noticed the slight bob of his head as he seemed to process her regret.

"What about you?" she wondered. "Do you regret it?"

He tasted his lips for a moment then looked at her with a careless rise and fall of his shoulders. "I mean... whatever."

Donna could feel the glare heat her eyes. "Right, of course." The way his fucking apathy just hung there infuriated her, she could feel it burning in the center of her ribcage. "Whatever," her tone mocked his. "Well while it meant absolutely nothing to you, it's something I think about all the time, wishing that it had never happened-"

"So why didn't you just go to that asshole's party instead?" He cut her off. "Huh?"

"I wish I had." Her eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you just go be with him? Why do you come looking for me?"

"Harvey, I'm done stroking your ego. I've told you I liked you despite the fact that you could not care less-"

"Fine, let's go." Harvey turned to brush past he and swung a leg over his bike. "Come on, this is pointless. I'll take you back to school."

Donna pushed herself off his motorcycle mumbling, "I'll walk."

"Stop it. Get on." He strapped the silver helmet on and gripped the handles. The noise of the ignition startled her, edging her a step back.

"I mean, what do you want me to say, Harvey?" Her voice swelled to be heard over the rumble of his engine. "That it was the best night of my life? That I'm gonna break up with Mitchell and be with you?"

"You can forget it." He held out the pink helmet while his other hand impatiently revved the throttle. "Come on."

Donna snatched the stupid helmet. "Is that what I should do? And then what?" Maybe it would have been different if she felt like Harvey was someone worth fighting for. Maybe she could forget all her friends, Mitchell, her reputation if she thought she meant something real to him. "Sit around in restaurants and wait for you to _not_ show up? Follow you around while you do whatever you want?"

"I never asked for any of that," he insisted.

She rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and started to walk. "Of course not," she shouted. His bike rolled alongside her but she refused to get on and just kept talking instead. "It's all my fault, I'm the idiot. Because you've never told me you feel anything for me and yet that night, I came looking for you anyway. So yeah. I regret it."

"Want to pretend it never happened? Done," he gritted at her. His boots held his balance on the ground as he followed her to the edge of the parking lot.

"I should have gone to his cabin after the game. I should have just been there and then I wouldn't have to deal with this." Donna gestured back to the trashcan, the discarded note. "People are probably talking all kinds of shit about me. Laughing-"

"Do you care?"

"Yes! I care, Harvey. Unlike you, I actually care about things, what people think of me."

"Fuck." He breathed out the word in a scoff and looked away. "Why would you care about people who are gonna talk shit? Fuck 'em."

"Yeah, well I guess I don't _fuck_ people as easily as you do."

Even with sunglasses on, Donna still saw the way her words stung him. His only response was the tightening and flexing at the edge of his jaw as he glanced down, adjusted on his seat and revved the motor once more. But this time, instead of insisting one more time that she get on, he released the brake and peeled off, the echo of the roaring engine all that lingered beside her.

* * *

 **A. N:** Let me know if you enjoyed it! Leave a review :)

 **-** G


	8. Sunday Afternoon

_A.N: Hi everyone! First of all I want to thank you all for your reviews, I honestly wouldn't have found my muse again without your help. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been lacking some serious inspiration, and work/life is hectic._

 _So without any more blabbering, here's the latest update. Don't forget to leave reviews, can't wait to see what you think!_

* * *

Donna glanced out her car window at the shiny blue motorcycle parked on the driveway and thought about how easy it would be to just leave it there. That stupid pink helmet that sat on her passenger seat – an unfair reminder of her most recent afternoon with Harvey where he sped off on his bike and she was left with it.

A few days ago, she wanted to drive over here and chuck it through his window. But that anger had tapered off and what she was left with now was a quiet sense of acceptance of her feelings for him. She didn't need anything from him. That's how she kept winding up disappointed. She was seeking validation, trying to break him, admit anything to her. But she didn't care.

She knew what he can make her feel was unlike anything she had ever known. No. Not what _he_ can make her feel, but what _she allowed herself_ to feel when she selfishly indulged it, and that's what she wanted again. No games. Hell, he could say nothing for all she cared.

But she knew he's there in his house and something inside her body tugged with that easy desire for him. It was not frantic or desperate anymore. But it was a constant presence and no matter how pissed off she was at their conversation at Tasty Freeze, her thoughts always drifted back to how hard she came that one afternoon at her house. She could try to fight it, but a feeling that intense was a powerful, lingering thing.

She grabbed the helmet and pushed open her car door. She was not angry. She cared about one thing and that was finding that feeling again.

At his door, she knocked and waited. There was hardly anything she could detect inside, no giggling kids, no running feet. And then the door was pulled open and while she was expecting Harvey, she was greeted instead by a man, older, not exactly thrilled to be opening his door – his dad maybe?

She didn't miss the quick glance of his that fell down her body.

"I–" Donna start when he looked at her expectantly. "I was looking for Harvey. Is he here?"

He eyed the helmet in her hands and then stepped back to hold open the door. "Yeah," he answered, and then lazily gestured to the back of the house before turning to the living room. "Probably in his room."

He reclaimed his chair in front of the television and there didn't seem to be much information he needed from her. Hesitating just a moment, she stepped inside.

She was reminded of that first time she came over here to find Harvey without a shirt making macaroni and cheese at nine o'clock at night amid frantic little kids.

It was quiet now aside from the rumbling engines on whatever Harvey's dad was watching on TV. The late Sunday afternoon sun casted a dusty glow through the house as Donna made her way to the back where she was directed.

She saw a closed bedroom door at the end of the narrow hall and glanced around for another sign of his room. Donna found it strange that his father – if that's who that was – had nothing to ask her, no curiosity about who was this girl, what did she want with my son? Maybe girls showed up there looking for Harvey all the time and he was used to it.

After a soft tap on his door with her knuckle, she waited and got no answer. So she quietly turned the knob and cracked it open.

Inside she spotted Harvey face-down on his bed. He was turned so his head was near the foot of the mattress, like he just fell across it and passed out. All he was wearing was a pair of frayed jeans and ear buds in his ears.

Donna considered leaving the helmet, closing the door and going. But she was kind of frozen as she looked at him, at the way the stream of sunlight through his curtains shined golden across his bare back, peppered with light brown freckles. The valley between his shoulder blades trapped her gaze for a moment before it travelled the curve of his shoulders and the bends there, with one am tucked beneath his head.

With some hesitation, but that desire she had driving her, Donna made her way inside the room. His back softly rose and fell with his easy breaths. When she closed the door and set the helmet on a nearby dresser, Harvey stirred. He shifted his head and she walked to the edge of the bed and gently pulled out one earbud.

"Harvey," she whispered with an amused smile.

"Hm," he grumbled into his arm.

"You have company."

With a sharp inhale, he lifted his head, one eye barely peeking open.

Her teeth pinched down on her lip and she had to smile at him. His eyes took a sleepy moment to focus before he seemed to register that it was her.

"Hey," he exhaled. Slowly, he pushed himself up and glanced back at his door, as he removed his headphones. They hadn't spoken since the ice cream date just before he sped off and left her in the parking lot. "Hey, um–" he started, as he scratched the back of his head and shifted into a sitting position. "I'm sorry about the other day–"

Donna reached for the hem of her sweater and lifted it up over her head. "Mm-hm," she hummed. As the ends of her hair fell across her bare shoulders, her skin flicked alive with excitement.

"Uh–" he stalled as his gaze descended and her fingers went to the button on her jeans.

"I have no regrets," she told him as she inched the pants down. She tilted her hips back and slipped them off. "Okay? I want you to know that."

Donna saw Harvey swallow hard and eventually lift his lashes as he peered up at her. His voice was low when he answered, "Neither do I." He sat forward and a hand went to her waist where he eagerly slid his palm across her skin and gripped her hip.

She was quick to stop him, slipping her hand beneath his and flinging it away. "Mm, you can touch when I say you can."

He watched his own hand land on the bed where he leaned back and propped himself up. He breathed out the beginnings of a _Fuck_ – as he glanced back up at her.

Donna had never seen his eyes like this. She'd seen them glow, hot and determined and focused. But right at that moment they were fascinated and hopeful and the way he looked at her made her feel powerful. For once, it was not a push-pull, his stubbornness versus hers. She liked that too, but in that moment, she needed to own him – without wondering what his next move was going to be. She would make every damn move she wanted and he could wonder.

"Well maybe one regret," she mused, thoughtfully glancing upward as her fingers slipped beneath her underwear and the fabric easily coasted down her thighs to the floor. "That first time…" she reached back to unclasp her bra and let it slide away from her body. "Do you even remember?"

She could hear his breath. The way it stalled, hesitated to exhale like if he did, she was going to pull some cruel trick on him. Cautiously, he wetted his bottom lip then his eyes flitted lower, then higher, as if truly conflicted. "Yeah, I remember."

"I don't regret being with you." She stepped forward and slid a knee onto his mattress. Her other knee straddled his lap and she eased herself lower.

That exhale finally blew through him. Instinctively, his hips rose.

"But I regret running out of there," she told him.

Absently, Harvey nodded, his gaze still roaming her body.

Donna leaned closer and felt her peaked nipples brush his chest. Her lips barely grazed his and she whispered, "So let's try again."

His mouth fell harder on hers, where a throaty groan echoed. Without hesitation, his hand found her waist where he tugged at her, then slid upward seeking out as much as he can before she quickly grasped his wrist.

Her lips released his and she offered him a playful smile. She squeezed him there, uttered a teasing little warning while her lips found his neck.

"Augh, God," Harvey breathed out, tipping his head back. She felt his airy laugh. "But you're right here. Look at you." He struggled in her grasp, attempting to tug his arm free.

"You underestimate my strength." Donna followed his desperate arms up over his head, tilting herself against him.

"You underestimate how bad I want you," he countered. His hands found purchase on the back of his head like he's under arrest.

"Mm, yeah? What do you want?"

He couldn't exactly answer when her kisses landed on his lips. She released his wrists, wondering if they'll stay put and wrapped her arms around his back. His mouth was magic; he tasted like some of her favorite memories and at the same time, like everything unknown. She took her time there, just kissing him and getting lost in the way he felt underneath her. For once, they were not rushed or frantic, where half of her is worried they were going to get caught. They easily could. Clearly, they were not alone in the house, but she didn't care. And she got the sense that no one else did either, so she flicked the speck of worry away.

She shifted her hips and gently pressed until he began to fall across the bed onto his back.

A quiet groan rumbled in his throat. He reached out one hand as his head hit the pillow. Before it could skim her thigh, Donna grabbed it again.

"It does not surprise me whatsoever that you're this hardheaded." she grinned at him and pinned his grabby hand to the pillow.

"They have a mind of their own."

"Mm-hm."

"You're pretty damn touchable," he murmured with a quirk of his lips.

As much fun as it was to pin him down, she let go of his wrists and dragged her touch down his chest, the rest of her following. "So you never answered me. What is it you want?" She placed a few kisses down his stomach, but let her gaze flick back up to him.

"Well first off, I want to wake up to you in my room taking your clothes off." He lied there, seeming content to keep his hands tucked beneath his head for the moment. "Is that too much to ask?"

She giggled softly. Her fingers went to the button on his jeans. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

He laughed. "And I want you to let me touch you."

She pressed her lips together and looked down with a smile as she tugged his jeans down. He lifted his hips to help her and she took his boxers down with them. He kicked everything to the floor and she crawled over him.

It was the first time neither of them had a single article of clothing on in the handful of times they had been together, had their hands and mouths all over each other. It was intimate in an entirely new way.

She breathed in deeply and made her way slowly back up his body. "Okay, you can touch me."

Their skin grazed, her hips skimmed his, and she hummed her appreciation when she felt his hands on her back. They trailed down her hips, then the backs of her thighs where they tugged.

A quick moan squeaked inside of her and she pulled her mouth off his.

"Scoot up," he said, his voice low.

Her brow furrowed and she inched herself up to straddle his waist.

"More." He bumped her rear end and she rocked against him.

"Where would you like me?"

Laying back, he moved a hand and beckoned her closer with a finger. "More."

Donna glanced down at her thighs spread over his torso and laughed softly.

"Did you like it when I used my tongue on you that day?" He asked.

Her gaze lifted and a pulse that she swore existed only for that memory shot down the center of her body. "I think you know I liked it."

"Let me do it again."

She managed to swallow and look back at the space behind her on his twin bed.

"Come here." And then he scooted down a little.

She sat up and started to slide off of him. "Where do you–?"

"Get up on your knees," he softly instructed. "And come sit up here."

She laughed nervously. "Up where?"

"On my mouth," he smiled.

Her eyebrows rose and she glanced around the room. She didn't want to seem clueless but she had never sat on a guy's face before.

"You don't have to," he added.

"Well I know I don't _have_ to."

His gaze roamed over her once more and she noticed him taste his bottom lip. Then those lashes lifted, he looked at her and flicked his head briefly. "Come up here."

A smile teased her lips.

"You look so fucking good," he sighed. "Please."

The way his voice was all breath – God. She lifted up on her knees and moved up on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle the closer she got to his head and she was sure he was used to girls with way more experience but she couldn't care about that right now.

"It's just–" she bit down on her lip and tipped her chin lower. "I mean, then your face will be like, right there."

"Trust me," a smile slanted across his features. "I want my face right there."

Donna laughed, hiding her face for just a moment and then found the confidence again that she had when she walked in here. She swung her hair over one shoulder as she maneuvered next to his head. Harvey scooted down again and found her position, situating a knee on either side of his face.

He guided her to him and slipped a hold around the tops of her thighs. She eased herself lower where she felt the nudge of his mouth, the faint drag of his tongue.

She gasped unexpectedly and flinched upward but he reached around and pulled her closer. Glancing down, she watched him, the way he used his fingertips, tasted more of her and she sank down against him.

A broken moan floated from her and she had to clamp down on her lip with her teeth. "Oh my god," she whispered and reached out to rest her palms on the edge of the bed. Soon, her hips started to mimic the gradual roll of his tongue.

He groaned softly when she started to move on top of him.

Donna struggled to contain the cries that threatened to escape her throat. The stroke of his tongue made her shake, made everything beneath her skin just completely unwind until she felt like she had nothing to hold her up.

She reached back, shifted slightly and her palm pressed against his chest. When her hips tilted forward, he traced her clit and she gasped once again as the feeling ignited a tiny heated flare down the length of her spine and swelled deep in her core.

She exhaled heavily. "Oh fuck!" She had nothing to scream into and she couldn't take it. If he pushed her any closer to the edge of her control, she wouldn't know what would happen and unlike the last time he made her lose it, this time, there was someone else in the house.

She surged forward, grasped his hair in her hands and tilted herself away from his face. "Ohmygod, I can't," she mumbled. "Harvey, fuck, I can't be quiet when you do that."

Harvey exhaled hard and swiped a hand across his mouth. Quickly she scooted off and repositioned herself to climb on top of him and ease back to his waiting hard-on.

She reached down and guided him inside of her and she was so slick, the way he filled her was perfect. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer, swearing, all gravel, all restrained groans as he sank further. Her chest lowered to his and it felt so good to be on top of him completely, savoring the warmth of his skin. Her hips rocked to meet the slow, deliberate rhythm beneath her. He tugged one of her thighs up his side and that slow pace eventually quickened.

They were all hot breathy kisses, hushed panting. It was urgent, but not desperate like it was at that party. It was completely different. Donna felt like she existed for only this moment.

Possessive fingers tangled in his hair. She was needy with his mouth. She could taste the subtle reminder of her there on his tongue.

His hands gripped her ass and it was so damn sexy. She broke off his kiss and rested her forehead at the base of his neck. Instead of a desperate hope that she would get off, the near-orgasm wave that she wished she could ride forever snuck up on me. Her hips maintained their rhythm and it was euphoric. She didn't stop.

Harvey exhaled another airy "Fuck" into her shoulder and bit down on her skin there. She barely kept from crying out as she tilted into him and tipped over the edge until she knew she was going to come. It spiraled and spread and consumed her whole body and she let out a muffled cry into the curve of his shoulder. He gripped her harder as he followed.

Both of them swallowed their noises, buried mouths against each other's skin as their bodies tensed. Hands fisted messy sheets as their hips jerked unsteadily a couple more times. Finally, she exhaled a shaky breath and her muscles started to go slack.

She didn't know where she went for a moment, but it took some time for her to float back down, for her heart rate to slow. She managed to slide off of him and catch a breath of fresh air.

"I um–" she started with a hushed laugh. "I have to go to the bathroom."

He attempted a heavy inhale through his parted mouth and blinked a few times as he seemed to try to regain some focus. "It's in the hallway."

"Crap," she whispered as she breathlessly sat up to scan his room for her clothes that she really didn't want to put on.

He reached over to snag one of his t-shirts off the chair next to the bed. "Wear this. You'll be fine."

"If I get caught with no pants, coming out of your room, I will die."

"No one will catch you," he assured me. "I guarantee my dad is asleep in the living room."

Donna glanced down at him and examined the soft t-shirt he tossed to her. "So that was your dad who answered the door?"

"Yeah," he sniffed. "Sorry if he was a dick."

She laughed softly. "What about your brother?"

"He's probably at the neighbor's. You'd know if he was here."

Nodding in acceptance, she slipped the shirt over her head and climbed over him to get out of bed. With quick feet, she made her way to the door, holding her breath as if that was going to make her invisible. She was able to scoot across the hall to his bathroom and make it back undetected.

When she returned, she saw Harvey situated under the sheet against his pillow, and she pounced onto the bed to crawl in beside him.

"I was hoping you'd come back," he says as she tucked in next to him on the small bed. "Sometimes you run out on me."

"Sometimes you run out on me."

An amused hum echoed in his throat and he looked down at her. "Stay here."

Donna's head lifted and she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I mean, it's not much," he added with a shrug.

With one hand, she idly traced down his forearm and he lifted his hand into hers. "So what about your mom?" She figured if she was here and actually getting answers from him, she might as well keep asking. "Where is she?"

He shifted on his back and stretched his neck against the pillow. "Not here," he says.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and a quiet moment lingered there. "She's dead?" she wondered.

"No," he corrected her as he reached up to scratch the stubble on his jawline. "She just no longer lives here" He inhaled deeply with a shrug of his shoulders as if that was all there is to say.

Stalling, she managed a nervous swallow. "What happened?"

"Ah, I mean, I caught her cheating on my dad a couple of years ago, and I told him, so…yeah…" he told her.

"You haven't seen her since—"

"I have."

"Oh."

"But… she's never around either. She comes and goes. I hate her around Marcus and dad, though, so I'd rather she just go."

Donna watched him, the way he fixed his gaze on the ceiling while he spoke and she didn't know what to say.

"You know, it's like, she shouldn't bother coming around if she's just going to take off and disappear for a few months. My dad falls back into his same old shit whenever she's around anyway."

"What kind of same old shit?"

Harvey exhaled heavily. "Ah, you don't need to know. Heartbreak. Stupid shit."

She took a quiet moment to study the way his jaw flexed, the way he chewed his bottom lip, his thick neck when he swallowed. "I'm glad they have you," she told him. "Your dad and Marcu."

A soft, humorless laugh escaped him. "Pretty pathetic."

"No. It's not," she told him. "I know you're a great big brother."

He paused thoughtfully, one hand resting beneath his head and filled the quiet with a slow inhale. "Remember that Christmas play we talked about? Fourth grade?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"And I said it was the first time I noticed you."

"Mm-hm. You couldn't resist my Frosty the Snowman costume."

He nodded and the corner of his mouth perked upward for just a moment and then as he blinked, his expression turned almost serious. "Do you remember the present?"

Her brow furrowed. "The present."

"Not an actual present," he said. "But we sang some song where we all had to bring in a fake wrapped present. Nothing real, just like an empty box with wrapping paper. And on the day we were supposed to bring them in, I didn't have one. And Miss whatever-her-name-was like, called me out in front of everyone–"

Donna couldn't help breathe out a laugh while she watched him recount this memory.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't know how to wrap a present, or that wasn't something my parents would have helped me with. But…" And then he stopped to sort of laugh at himself. "Anyway, at school, just before the play started you brought me an extra one. It's so weird, it's like this really vivid memory. You, dressed like a snowman, and the red wrapping paper. I don't know why I remember that–"

"I remember that."

His head turned on the pillow and he looked at her. She looked back and they were quiet while her eyes danced across his features. She had admired his face so many times, the surprising way it changed, the warmth of his relaxed gaze.

He swallowed and then spoke softly. "Wanna go to sleep?"

Her teeth grazed her lower lip as she smiled. "I could."

He retrieved one hand from underneath his pillow and rubbed his eye. "Let's sleep." Settling down against his pillow, he turned towards her.

As she let her eyes flutter shut, she thought about how long ago he noticed who she was. She remembered that empty little shoebox she had found and wrapped herself to bring to school the next day.

They fit themselves together on his small bed and the nearness of him elicited an easy calm throughout her entire body, one that settled over her when she realized just how long they've noticed each other.


End file.
